Unarranged Arranged Marriage
by let'smakeitsomeday
Summary: Tsunade's new plan to make the ninja strength of the hidden leaf village stronger, by marrying the best pairs together. welcome to their hell
1. Chapter 1

**i did have this on my other account, guardianofthecrystal but that account got deleted. this and my secret are the only stories i can put up because they are the only ones that i have copies of the chapters**

* * *

"Tenten, you're getting married" these words made Tenten's world come crashing around her.

"Excuse me, Hokage Sama?" Tenten asked her face blank

"Just what I said, you're getting married Tenten" Tsunade replied casting longing looks at the bottle of Sake on her desk.

"Will you tell me who it is I am to marry" Tenten spluttered

"No, you'll find out on the day get married or if he chooses to tell you, if I tell him who it is that is" Tsunade told her before dismissing the girl from the room.

Tsunade smiled once the doors were shut, the plan she had formed months ago was starting. Soon the village would have a lot of new ninja babies. Laughing she picked up the bottle and took a sip.

Tenten muttered walking down a path her legs found in a forest. She didn't want to get married, knowing her luck it would be a horrible man who would make her give up being a ninja. And Tenten would rather die than stop being a ninja. She was only snapped out of her thoughts by hearing someone shouting her name

"TENTEN" The voice shouted, looking where it came from she was enveloped in a green clad hug.

"Lee, she can't breath, let her go" Came another voice, this one made goose bumps pop up all over her body, there was only one voice that would make that happen, Neji's. Lee let her go and she collapsed on the floor gasping, every time Lee did those hugs she felt like it broke her ribs. Looking up Tenten say Lee's puppy dog eyes filling with tears

"Have I hurt my Tenten?" Lee cried pulling Tenten up and giving her a gentle hug.

"No lee you've not hurt me" Tenten reassured the boy

"She wouldn't be a very good ninja if a single hug hurt her" Neji told Lee.

"Oh really, let's see you be fine after Lee gives you one of those hugs" Tenten snapped.

"I'd rather not" Neji snapped back.

"You're late for training, we were worried" Lee told Tenten as they walked into a clearing

"The Hokage wanted to see me, I'm sorry I'm late" Tenten said before she was interrupted by Guy jumping down from a tree.  
"Lee today the power of youth will shine when you've learned this new move. But first you must do 1000 press ups" Guy shouted

"Yes Guy Sensei" Lee shouted before starting  
"Fancy sparing?" Tenten asked Neji

Neji didn't speak out loud, but Tenten understood.

They faced each other, bowed before Tenten jumped back whipping out one of the scrolls she carried, biting her thumb she drew blood and swiped it down the scroll, giving her all the weapons she wanted. She sent a kunai after Neji who blocked it easily, before she threw another one, he moved to the left of where he had been stood to dodge it, and the clone that Tenten had made jumped on him. He easily beat it and they carried on like this until Neji won, as he always won. Pulling Tenten up he saw the blush that covered her cheeks, shaking his head slightly he pulled her up. As soon as she was on her feet Neji turned and walked away.

Neji left the grounds where he had just been training, he'd rather just spend time with Tenten, but no one would ever know. He had to see the Hokage now, he hadn't told any of his team, he wondered what the Hokage want to see him for, he guessed that it would be a mission. He walked into the Hokages office and waited for her to speak.

"Ah, Neji you'll be getting married" Tsunade looked up from the paper work she was doing

"I'll be getting married?" Neji asked he's face the same blank that it always was.

"Yes, married. All of you don't seem to get it" Tsunade looked away from the paperwork.

"All of us Hokage Sama?" Neji asked

"Yes all of you, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten" Tsunade snapped frowning,

"And who is it that I'll be marrying?" Neji asked

"You'll find out on the big day, unless she tells you, that is if I tell her who she's marrying" Tsunade told him smiling

"Very well then Hokage Sama, if that is all I'll be leaving" Neji said before turning around and leaving the room

"That kid's got the biggest stick up his ass" Tsunade muttered before starting the paperwork again.

That was three days ago, Tsunade had just finished the paperwork that she'd been working on when the door opened and Tenten walked in.

"Hokage Sama, I can't get married to the person that you want, you see I'm already engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten cursed in her head, why did she have to say that, now what was she going to do? She'd just told the Hokage that she was already engaged. Tenten could laugh at the problem she'd just landed herself in.

"Oh, you have? Well you'll just have to break it" Tsunade told her a slight frown on her face, she wouldn't let Tenten ruin her plan.

"But I can't, I love him." Tenten cursed herself again, she wasn't helping herself.

"Well, you'll have to let me think about it, I want to see you and your _fiancé, by the end of the month, then I can see what to do." Tsunade said before sending Tenten away._

_Tenten walked out of the Hokage building, now she'd done it. She'd got till the end of the month, to come up with a fiancé, get him to fall in love with her and to fool lady Tsunade into letting her out this stupid match making plan that she'd made._

_"Tenten you missed training are you alright?" The pure honey like voice made the goose bumps pop up all over her again._

_"Yes, Neji I just had to talk to lady Tsunade." Tenten turned around to face him, tilting her head back slightly to see his face_

_"What did you need to see the Lady Tsunade about, has she given you a mission?" Neji asked stopping in front of her._

_"No, Lady Tsunade's made a match making plan, that's what Sakura's told me, she's getting Ninja to marry each other so that she can have a whole new set of ninja for when we're all to old for this. But she won't tell us who we're marrying, so I" Tenten burst out but stopped just in time._

_"So you?" Neji had caught the last part of what she'd said_

_"Who are you marrying?" Tenten asked trying to make him drop it._

_"Lady Tsunade won't tell me. So you what Tenten?" Neji asked, him saying her name made Tenten shiver_

_"I don't want to talk about it" Tenten muttered._

_"Very well then, shall we get something to eat then?" Neji asked as he started walking_

_Tenten fell into step with him, as they head to Ichiraku Ramen._

_After they ate, they walked for a bit, Neji only ever felt comfortable spending time outside his family, with Tenten. They didn't need to talk and they knew each others body language so well, just one look at each other could tell more than words ever could. So this was how Neji realised something was bothering Tenten. But he knew that if he brought it up she would shut herself off from him._

_Tenten shut her door and leaned her back against it, rolling her head back it hit the door. She'd really done it, there was nothing she could do, there was only a few of the lads she could ask to help her, she couldn't ask Naruto, Hinata would kill her, She couldn't ask Sasuke, Sakura would defiantly kill her. She could ask Kankuro next time he come to the village if she wanted her eyes gouging out by Ino, same kind of thing if she asked Shikamaru. That only left, Lee, Shino, Choji, Kiba, if she had Kiba then she's have to live with Akamaru and she didn't like dogs that much. The only person she felt like she could trust with this, was Neji. Even thinking about him made her skin tingle. There was nothing she could do while she was tired, pulling her clothes off she put on her pyjamas, pulled her hair out of the buns and braided her hair, if it was loose it reached her waist and wavy from being up in the buns all day. Laying down she pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep. _

_IN TENTEN'S DREAM_

_She writhed on the silky sheets, he eyes closed in sheer bliss. While he, he the person she didn't know, but felt like she did, pleased her, he was sucking on her breasts. Tenten didn't like her breasts, they were much larger than any of the other girls, it took more than 2 rolls of tape to bind them, just so they wouldn't get in the way. But him, oh he made her feel like a goddess, like her breasts were the best thing about her, and she felt like she could die if he stopped. Every gasp and moan that came from her mouth seemed to make him more focused on his work. Tenten whimpered when his mouth left he breast._

_His mouth travelled up and caught hers in a searing kiss, while his lined himself up with her, and with one quick thrust her entered her. Tenten opened her eyes and just before she woke up she saw green on his forehead. And then the dream was over._

Tenten shot up panting, she'd never got that far in the dream, she'd almost saw his face this time, and she felt like she knew him. Looking out of the window she saw that it was daylight, sighing she got up. After she had a shower Tenten pulled on clean underwear and pants and looked for a clean shirt. She was going to be late for training. But she couldn't find a clean shirt, rummaging in her wardrobe she finally found one. Pulling it on she found that it was a bit tight on the bust and around the waist, and Tenten realised that it was one of her old ones. But it was the best she could do for now.

Running into the clearing Tenten had to suppress a smile. Lee was sat in front of Neji poking him while he tried to meditate

"Tenten" Lee cried running towards her he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Neji's eyes snapped open and he felt jealous, but then again looking he'd rather be where he was and not being hugged by Lee

"Lee put me down, you go and do your thing me and Neji are going to spar okay" Tenten gasped.

Lee let go of Tenten and started doing sit ups, Neji stood and brushed off his pants, he always looked calm.

Neji and Tenten spared, Neji having more trouble than normal, Tenten's shirt was clinging to her, and not in a good way for him. Tenten hurled a kunai at him and as it went past it caught material of his headband making it fall, revealing his forehead, and the symbol on it. Tenten gasped when she saw the green mark on his head, the mark that she'd seen in her dream.

"Tenten you seem distracted, what is wrong?" Neji asked

"Well where do I begin?" Tenten replied


	3. Chapter 3

**To Shanti, it's like you read my mind, that is what I planned!**

Tenten walked home from training, she'd told Neji to come round later that night, to explain why she'd been so distracted during training, but Neji being in her home, physically close to her again would turn her brain to mush. That wouldn't be good, Neji would want a proper answer.

Closing the front door ran into the kitchen, she needed something to drink, maybe she would open that bottle of Sake the Sakura'd got her for Christmas. Pulling a glass out of the cupboard she turned the tap on and gulped it down. Now she needed to wash, and change into something that didn't try to stop her breathing.

Climbing out of the bath, Tenten wrapped a towel around her body and padded into her bedroom, putting on clean underwear, she rummaged around one of the draws and pulled out an old crinkled t-shirt, one that she used to sleep in, it went mid thigh and was massive on her, and a pare of shorts, putting on her slippers she went back to the kitchen and pulled down the bottle of Sake from where she'd hidden it, so Lee wouldn't find it when he came round.

Neji walked up to the front door of Tenten's place, he was going to be a little bit early but, Tenten was used to him being early. Lifting his hand up he knocked on the door, and heard a curse from the other side.

Tenten cracked the door open to check that Neji was on the other side, before opening the door fully.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Neji asked when he walked through

"Nothin' I just dropped my cup when you knocked." Tenten told him shutting the door behind him, she walked back into the kitchen Neji following her, taking a seat on the counter she looked at him

"Want a drink?" Tenten tilted her head towards the glasses.

"Is that Sake?" Neji asked looking at the bottle Tenten had gotten down just before he'd got there

"Yeah, you want some, I'll have some if you are" Tenten reached for the bottle after Neji nodded

Neji and Tenten sat on the couch drinks in hand, and waiting for Tenten to start telling Neji what was bothering her. Tenten really didn't know how to start, how was she meant to tell him that she'd been having erotic dreams about him for months now, she'd lied to lady Tsunade about being engaged to someone, that she really was in love with and tell him this without letting him know she was helplessly in love with him.

"Right Neji, you know the match making plan Lady Tsunade's made?" Tenten started not looking at him

"Yes, have you found out who it is you're to marry?" Neji asked sipping his Sake

"No, but I kind of told Lady Tsunade that I was already engaged, and now I've got to get someone to take to her at the end of the month, and I don't have anyone" Tenten emptied her glass and pored another, she had 8 glasses before Neji took the bottle of her.

"Well ask someone to help you" Neji told her, looking into her eyes, not knowing what it was doing to Tenten's insides

"Would you help me" Tenten whispered, a blush covering her face

"It depends, do I have a good reason" Neji whispered back looking at her lips, how he longed to kiss her lips again. Tenten was very drunk by now so the next thing she said she'd had no intention to tell him

"I've been having dreams, oh such good dreams. I'm having sex with this man, but I can't see him, I've been having them for a long time and last night I saw he had a green mark on his forehead. And" Tenten told him before falling asleep.

These words made Neji freeze, he knew what she was talking about, oh how he knew.

Picking Tenten up he moved her to her room and lay her on her bed. Walking out he lay on the couch thinking, well more like remembering the events of Tenten's birthday last year.

Tenten stumbled out of the bar, she really shouldn't have had them last 6 shots, now she couldn't see straight, or walk straight for that matter. Giggling to herself she bumped into a warm wall, said wall moved to catch her

"Mean wall, shouldn't move" Tenten slurred

"You're drunk" The wall said

"NENJI!" Tenten shouted clinging to him in a hug, while rubbing her face in his chest

"Why do you smell so nice?" Tenten muttered into his chest.

"Tenten, do you have someone to take you home?" Neji asked ignoring the question

"Nope" Tenten popped the p

Sighing Neji picked her up and carried her, he'd have to take her home, or who knew where she would end up.

Neji carried the drunk girl to her place, hoping that she'd know where her keys were, he was not picking the lock!

Stopping outside he placed Tenten on the floor while he hunted in her bag, they had to be there somewhere. He just found them, was about to pull them out of the bag that he was looking in, when he felt a hand brush his butt, and for the first time Tenten knew him Neji jumped.

Tenten looked up from the pile she was on the floor outside her place. Well there was one place that she was looking. At Neji's butt. Why was it there? Tenten asked herself before deciding that it must be a dream, so she could touch it right? Reaching out one hand she gently placed a hand on it. Making him jump, and making Tenten giggle like a little girl, so far this was the best dream she'd ever had with Neji in it where they both had their clothes on.

Neji got the door open and carried Tenten in and dumped her on her bed, he knew she was safe and home so now he could leave couldn't he?

As he started to leave he felt something tug on his sleeve. Looking around he saw Tenten clinging to it

"Stay" She muttered puppy eyes on the go

Sighing again Neji sat next to her on the bed, Tenten cuddling up to him, he'd never seen her like this.

Neji lay on the bed for some time, holding Tenten to him and looking at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he'd been there but he didn't really want to leave. Tenten was drawing little circles on his chest and he was trying not to react, he mustn't react, he would not react. Tenten moaned as she turned slightly and it broke through his resolve. Pulling her up slightly he smashed his lips on hers, pushing his tongue through her parted lips he made a mental map of her mouth, his hands cradling the back of her head angling her head the way he wanted.

His hands ran down her body cupping her breast before running his thumbs over her nipples causing her to gasp. Moving Neji yanked Tenten so she was laying flat before pulling a kunai, that he kept hidden, out and cutting the dress she was wearing off her, as he cut her sliced through be material she bound her breasts with and her knickers. Leaving her bare to his eyes.

Leaning forward he placed his mouth over her nipple, while massaging the other, so it didn't feel lonely. While she writhed on the bed clutching to the bed sheets. Here eyes closed in pleasure. Neji loved her breasts, they were much bigger than any of the other ninja girls he knew, well maybe not lady Tsunade's, while he pleasured her he took his clothes off, never realising how easy it was before now. Tenten's hands flew out and pulled the head band off him, and threw it on the floor, pulling his mouth from hears he grinned to hear her whimper, he moved his mouth till it was over hers before kissing her again, while he lined himself up between her legs and thrust in.

He waited for her to get used to him before he drew out and thrust in again. They had mind blowing sex and both fell asleep holding each other, Neji falling to sleep with a smile on his face. But in the morning it had gone all wrong. Tenten had woken up with a heavy arm around her waist, and a warm chest on her back. Her very naked back, and the very naked chest. And the panic had set in. jumping out of the bed Tenten turned to see who was in her bed with her. Her heart stopped when she saw Neji, naked sex god like Neji. The covers thrown off him leaving him in all his naked glory. Looking down she saw she too was fully naked, there was only one thing that could have happened they'd had sex. She'd lost her virginity, to Neji, someone she had a school girl crush on for as long as she could remember. Suddenly she felt like the walls were closing in and she couldn't breath.

Neji felt the cold air hit his skin, but was too happy to move to cover himself up again. Until her heard Tenten hyperventilating. Opening his eyes he saw her crouched in the corner, tears covering her face and hyperventilating. Standing up he pulled the blankets around his waist and walked over to her.

Crouching down he looked into her eyes

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Neji asked smoothing the hair from her face

"We. We. We had sex" Tenten cried, she was not taking this well. And Neji didn't know what to do.

Neji left the room while Tenten had a shower, he got dressed and made he a cup of coffee to try and help her. When Tenten came out she was no better. And Neji knew there was only one thing that he could do. While she was putting the dishes in the sink he hit the pressure point in-between her shoulder blades. She fell to the floor passed out, Neji caught her before she hit the floor, and put her back on her bed. Getting his things he left the house and went home.

Neji had hit the pressure point that would make her forget the last 24 hours, she would think it would be the alcohol. Only he would know about the night they had shared and if Tenten ever found out she would hate him. He just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten rolled over trying to hide from the sunlight that was streaming into the room, and hurting her head. How much had she drunk last night?. She remembered Neji coming over, she remembered telling him that she'd lied to Lady Tsunade. And oh no. she'd told him about the dreams hadn't she.

Stumbling out of bed she fell into the living room. To find Neji sleeping on her couch. No she couldn't deal with this right now, she needed pain killers and water lots and lots of water. So tucking all of this into her deal with it later pocket, Tenten walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass she got a drink of water and hunted for the pain killers. Finally finding them she drank the glass of water to swallow the pills.

Now she needed to talk to Neji, see how much he knew and do some damage control. So Tenten made a pot of coffee and pored 2 mugs, taking them into the living room she kicked Neji's foot to wake him up, for ninja he sure did sleep heavy. The kick woke him up, and he blinked in the morning light, looking adorable according to Tenten, but Neji would always be adorable o sexy as fuck to her, even if he was covered in mud and blood she would want him to take her. If only she knew.

Neji was awoken by a swift kick to his foot, he woke up finding himself in a room that he didn't recognise. But one thing he knew for sure, it wasn't his bedroom, and he was sleeping on a couch. Memories flooded into his head, going to Tenten's, her getting drunk and telling him she'd lied to Lady Tsunade, that she was beginning to remember their one night together but she just thought that it was dreams. Blinking in the morning light he heard someone let out a slight gasp and looked there. There stood Tenten, two mugs of what he guessed was coffee in her hands and her mouth slightly open.

Tenten snapped her mouth shut, she couldn't have Neji thinking she was gawking at him, even though she was, she couldn't ever tell him her feelings, because she knew that even if he felt the same his clan wouldn't let him be with her, so she might as well save herself the heartbreak. Nodding with her head, Neji moved over and sat up Tenten sat next to him and passed him one of the mugs, he cradled it to his chest while he tried to get his head straight, he'd not meant to fall asleep, he'd just been remembering the night they'd shared and he must have dropped off.

"Tenten, what do you remember of last night" Neji asked turning to face her

"I remember telling you that I'd lied to lady Tsunade, and I told you about the dreams I had didn't I" Tenten muttered into her mug

"Yes, you started to but then you fell asleep, I put you to bed and I slept on your couch" Neji told her

"Could you do me a favour?" Tenten asked "Could you forget what I told you about the dreams please?" Tenten looked away

"Only if you finish telling me about these dreams" Neji said a slight blush covering his face, luckily Tenten was looking away.

"Okay, I'm having sex" Tenten muttered hiding her face "I'm having sex with this man, I feel like I know him but I don't know him, if you know what I mean?" Tenten paused while Neji grunted that he did "It's mind blowing, the sex with him I mean, not just the having sex, that's something I wouldn't know about" Tenten told him, this was when Neji realised that Tenten was still slightly drunk, that was why she was so free with her speech, but she would remember this, that he knew.

"Well in the dream I had the other night, while he thrust into me, I saw that he had a green mark on his forehead, just like yours" Tenten gasped, her head snapping look and looked at him, pointing her finger at him

"It was you!" Tenten shrieked, her eyes wide in shock "It was you, you're in my dream, why, why?" Tenten shrieked

"Tenten, calm down" Neji calmly said, hoping that she couldn't hear his hear beating furiously. "I don't know why I'm in your dreams" Neji lied "But I need you to calm down and talk to me" Neji hoped that she wouldn't remember the night they'd shared together.

"You were really, really good by the way" Tenten muttered to him hiding her face again. Yes she was still drunk, but damn this would be her only chance to tell him about the dreams, without bursting into flames. And hopefully she could see if he lived up to her dreams. Blushing at her own courage she leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes opened in shock, and all he could think off was what happened that night the year before, how wonderful it had been, she had been the only woman he'd been with, the only woman he wanted to be with, but if he let this continue then she might remember that night, the night that she'd nearly had a mental breakdown over, and he couldn't let that happen again, no he wouldn't let her be hurt. Even if the thing hurting her was him.

Tenten pulled back, Neji was unresponsive under her lips, his eyes were wide open, and if it wasn't for the bulge she could feel pressing into her girly bits, she would think that he didn't like it. Suddenly Tenten realised what she was doing, jumping up she ran back into her bedroom and slammed the door, fiddling with the lock she felt the tears falling down. What had she done? She'd kissed her best friend, the man she was hopelessly in love with and she'd kissed him. Now he would hate her.

"Get out please" Tenten screamed at the door, knowing that Neji would hear her. And not long after she heard the front door open and swing shut.

Neji walked out of Tenten's house. He was sire of it now, she hated him. She must have found out about the night they'd shared together and she must have felt disgusted. Neji didn't know what to do, he now knew that he was helplessly in love with his best friend and the only woman he'd ever been with


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten paced the floor of her bedroom nervously, what had she done? She didn't know how she was going to look at him again, and she was going to ask him to help her with fooling Lady Tsunade, but after this, she wouldn't help her. She'd kissed him god damn it. Kissed Neji Hyuga, her life was officially over.

She had to do something, something to sort out all this mess. That's when it hit her, she'd just get Neji to pretend to be her _fiancé. Then she could just say that she was seeing if it would work, then he couldn't get mad at her could he?_

_Tenten walked out of her bedroom to see that it was dark. Meaning that she'd spent the whole day since Neji left early that morning, worrying about what she was going to do. But it couldn't wait, walking to the front door she put her shoes on and left, locking the door behind her._

_Walking to the Hyuga compound Tenten felt stupid, how was she going to say. Hey I kissed you not because I have a mind blowing crush on you and have been hopelessly in love with you for years now. But to see if I could use you as my fake fiancé, so that Lady Tsunade won't make me marry the person she's chosen for me because knowing my luck it will be Lee, and those dreams there just dreams I had a dream about a hippo in a pink tutu, dancing with you so don't worry. Okay the hippo bit was a lie but she didn't know what else to do._

_She was so busy thinking of what to say that she didn't realise was in front of the compound, laughing at herself quietly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. After waiting for what felt like a year the door opened, revealing Hinata's father._

_"Hello Lord _Hiashi, I need to speak to Neji about something important, may I see him" Tenten said, how she didn't just run away she didn't know, the man scared the crap out of her.

"He's in his room, you may speak to him if it's important but don't be too long" Hiashi said letting Tenten into the house. Reaching down Tenten removed her shoes, and placed them next to the door with the others.

Hiashi started walking down the corridor, leading the way to Neji's room, or Tenten would get lost, not that you could blame her. Everything looked the same, everything.

Finally they reached a door and Hiashi turned to Tenten

"This is Neji's room, don't take too long" And he left. Tenten watched his retreating back before she knocked on the door. She heard a "Come in" on the other side and opening the door she walked in.

The room was pretty empty and simple and white. What was with this family and white, it was everywhere, the only bit of colour was the scrolls stored on a shelf above the bed, which was white with white covers. And Neji was sat on the bed. If he was surprised to see her he didn't show it. He just looked at her, and Tenten did a quick check, she still had her shirt on, got her pants on, check, couldn't see through her shirt, check so why the hell was he staring at her

"Tenten what can I do for you" Neji asked standing up

"**Me" **Tenten thought, but shushed it quickly

"We need to talk, you know I don't want to marry the person who lady Tsunade's chosen for me, and I told her that I already had a _fiancé." Tenten said _

_"Yes, you mentioned something like that last night" Neji said  
"Well, you're the only one I trust enough to help me with this, so could you be my fake fiancé?" Tenten asked looking at the floor wishing it would swallow her whole._

_"You want me to lie to Lady Tsunade?" Neji asked_

_"Yes" Tenten muttered_

_"Okay as long as we've cleared that up. I'll help you, because you've really gotten yourself into a pickle, but I'll help you" Neji told her_

_Tenten's head snapped up, she didn't think that he would really help her, especially after that morning_

_"Now, I do need to talk to you" Neji said sitting back on the bed and Tenten had images of them both naked and writhing on the bed covered in sweat and loving it_

_"Yes" Tenten stuttered_

_"What happened this morning Tenten, why did you kiss me and why did you then run out of the room like a small child?" Neji asked, he needed to know, was he really that bad at kissing?_

_"I was still drunk, I didn't know what I was doing okay, I'm sorry and I wish it hadn't happened" Tenten told him all the while her brain was shouting LIES, LIES, LIES._

_"If that is all then I think we can leave it behind us" Neji smiled at her, he actually smiled, Tenten felt like she was going to faint, her heart was doing back flips._

_When Tenten told him she wished she hadn't kissed him Neji felt like he was going to die, the girl he was in love with wished she hadn't kissed him. Well hopefully during this drama they would play he would get her to fall in love with him too._

_Neji walked Tenten to the door, so she wouldn't get lost. He'd have to draw her a map, part of this whole plan was them spending a lot more time together, at her place and his, and he couldn't have her going in the wrong room trying to find him could he. At the door Tenten turned to say goodbye but found Neji's lips covering hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms moved to circle his neck. When they broke away they were both panting_

_"What was that for?" Tenten whispered_

_"Ino was stood outside and if you want gossip to spread through the village quickly then you let Ino know about it" Neji whispered back_

_"Well is she still there?" Tenten Whispered her mind foggy being so close to him, after kissing him again where he actually responded and his arms still round her waist._

_"No she's gone" Neji said removing his arms from Tenten's waist. Tenten moved her arms and moved back slightly so their chests weren't pressed together._

_"Well thank you for getting this going, I'll um, I'll see you tomorrow." Tenten said before turning and walking home._

_Neji watched Tenten disappear before closing the door and walking back to his room._

_Lifting the edge of the mattress he pulled out the small book he'd took from Tenten's room that fateful night. The front was a plain blue with the word diary on it. Opening it to the page he'd marked he read the night again._

_"Dear diary, I'm writing this so I won't forget. I had sex with Neji, Neji!. I don't want to forget this night, so I'm writing this while he's still asleep, for a ninja he sleeps very heavy, which would explain why he didn't wake up when I took those pictures. But I want to remember this for the rest of my life this is the only time it will have happened" The writing was hard to read, Tenten was still drunk when she'd wrote it. Neji had hunted for the photos when Tenten had gone on a mission, but he couldn't find them anywhere, and he couldn't let Tenten find them, then she would hate him even more than she did and wouldn't want him to help her with this plan. Closing the book, Neji placed it back, if they did have sex because of this plan he was going to film it, so if he had to block her memory again he would have something more to remember it by than just his memory_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the whole of the villages ninja knew about Tenten and Neji, well apart from Tsunade, she was doing paperwork that she was been made to do.

Each time Ino told the story of what she'd seen it got different. So by time Neji overheard it when he went for a walk that morning, they'd practically been dry humping against the door. **"If only"** Neji thought how he'd wanted to Tenten there when he'd kissed her. But they had to follow the plan. So that was why, when he walked to Tenten's he pretended that he didn't feel the presence of all the others behind him.

Walking up the door he knocked and waited, soon after a flustered Tenten opened the door, and Neji gave the tiniest head movement behind him, Tenten got the message, the others were hiding, watching what they did. Tenten blinked, showing Neji she understood and leaned forward, to give him a hug, but Neji kissed her instead, his arms around her waist and his tongue in her mouth, while her hands buried themselves in his hair.

The group of ninja that was hiding and watching stood with jaws dropped, Neji the one with ice for a heart, was kissing Tenten like he wanted to take her there and then, Hinata had fainted, Naruto was trying to bring her round while still watching

"Told you, they're going for it" Ino whispered, a grin on her face

"But, this is Tenten and Neji, they're not normally like this, I mean, yes they're both nicer when the other is near by but, I didn't think that they'd be like this." Sakura whispered from her place next to Sasuke, they'd gotten close since he'd got back to the village.

The two broke off from the kiss, Tenten with a blush covering her face and taking Neji's hand they walked into the house. Shutting the door behind them

"Quick, move to a window" Ino ordered

"Ino pig, if we look through the window they'll see us" Sakura told her

"Maybe not, if they're having sex their not going to checking the windows" Ino shot back

"I don't want to see if their having sex" Sasuke said curling his lip in distaste

"Fine then, we'll just have to come up with another plan to find out what's going on then won't we?" Ino said planting her hands on her hips

"I really don't see why Kankuro like her" Naruto muttered

"What?" Ino shrieked and pulled Naruto's ear

"OW, OW, OW LET GO YOU MEANY!" Naruto shouted trying to bat Ino's fingers off his ear

"Hey, be quiet or they'll know we're here" Kiba snapped

After about half an hour they got bored and left going back to what they'd been doing before.

Neji had to bite his lip not to laugh, they could hear them arguing from where they stood, and heard Naruto's shrieks of pain. Tenten was doubled up with laughter, tears streaming down her face. Clutching her stomach. Eventually they calmed down and took a seat on the couch. They sat close to each other, just in case anyone looked through the window they told themselves

"So what are we going to do now?" Neji asked

"I don't know, pretend we're madly in love I guess, if we let Ino see us enough she'd do our job for us, letting the whole village know" Tenten said she was proud that she'd got that out, all she could think about was what had happened the last time they were on this couch, as was Neji but he was better at hiding it. But it was a good thing that his pants were baggy on him.

They watched a film, Tenten curled up cuddling Neji, again just in case someone looked through the window they told themselves. Towards the end of the film they both fell asleep, curled up on the couch, they didn't wake up when Ino broke into the house and took pictures of them, as proof that something was going on.

The next morning Tenten stretched and hit something warm and solid. Opening her eyes she looked at what she'd hit and saw Neji. Looking around she saw that they were on her couch and the TV was still on. They'd fallen asleep watching the film. Waking up properly Tenten felt something hard poking her in the back, turning to see what it was she saw that the front of Neji's pants was tented. Tenten blushed when she realised what it was and tried to get up, but as she moved Neji pulled her down and back to him, but he was still asleep. Nuzzling his face into her neck he sighed. Tenten tried to get up, but every move she made brushed against him, causing him to moan and thrust forward slightly. Tenten was bright red by now, he was going to be mad when he woke up and found out what he'd been doing in his sleep, Tenten was just about to get out, she'd nearly made it when Neji grunted her name. Tenten froze in shock, did Neji just say her name? while thrusting into her bum? Tenten squeaked when she felt Neji's hand move up her body from her waist. Sliding up her top, and grabbing her breast, pushing past the wrappings that she wore he rubbed her nipple, Tenten felt hot, heavy and horny as hell. Tenten turned as much as she could and slipped her hand into Neji's pants, grabbing hold of him and pumped his penis.

Neji was having a good dream, he was sleeping with Tenten, he'd run his hand up her body and moved the wrappings she wore, and rubbed her nipples listening to the noises that came from her mouth, it was music to him. He felt her turn around and slip her hand down his pants grabbing hold of his penis, he hissed in pleasure, feeling her small hand pump up and down bringing him to the edge of pleasure. His eyes opened as he came and he realised hat it hadn't been a dream, he'd been playing with Tenten's breasts, and she'd jacked him off. Looking at Tenten he saw that she was blushing but she'd not removed her hand.

"Tenten let go, or I won't be responsible for what happens" Neji told her, secretly hoping that she wouldn't.

"No" Tenten whispered, reaching up she kissed him.

Tenten didn't know where this unknown courage came from but damn it if she was going to be a little girl about it. So she told him no, she wouldn't remove her hand from where it was, she would see what Neji would do.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Neji said before he cut her top off her while slicing the wrappings while crashing his lips to hers, so forcefully their teeth clashed

Tenten's eyes flew wide open, Neji was, he was. OMG her nipples were painfully hard. She rubbed herself against Neji's bulge.

Neji leaned down and drew one hard nipple into the warmth of his mouth, causing the girl above him to gasp. He reached up with his other hand and massaged the other, Tenten writhed under him, arching her back and mewing. He was unbelievably hard.

Neji took his mouth of Tenten's nipple and removed his hand, Tenten whimpered with the loss of contact, Neji pulled his shirt off and threw it in the corner of the room, quickly followed by both his and Tenten's pants and underwear, moving his mouth he covered hers in a bruising kiss as he lined up and thrust in.

Tenten's eyes flew wide open she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, Neji drew back "What was that for?" Neji asked

"It hurt" Tenten snapped

Neji waited for her to get used to him being in her before he started thrusting in and out of her, bringing her to the edge, reaching between their joined bodies Neji found the bundle of nerves just above her opening and roughly rubbing it he threw Tenten over the edge, her eyes rolled backwards as she came, Neji felt her walls around him clench sending him over the edge. He roared her name as he came and fell panting on top of her.

After when Tenten felt like she could move she stood up, leaving Neji on the couch she walked to the kitchen to get a drink, letting Neji had a good view of her bottom as she walked away. Before it turned night Neji left letting Tenten have a bath to help with the pain.

The next day Tenten could be found outside the Hyuga Residence, it had taken her a while to walk, she was stiff, like she was the day after her birthday last year, but then she'd not had sex. She would have remembered. Knocking on the door she waited, not long after Neji opened it

"Can I come in?" Tenten asked

"Yes" Neji moved to the side to let her in and lead the way to his bedroom.

When they got in Tenten sat on the edge of his bed

"Do you want a drink?" Neji asked

"Yes please, I'd like some tea" Tenten told him before he left the room to get them both tea.

Tenten wriggled on the bed, there was something hard under the _mattress and once she stood and lifted it up she saw the diary she thought she'd lost last year the day after her birthday. But why did Neji have it? Tenten sat back on the bed and opened it to the page that was marked, it was the night of her birthday and began to read the entry_

_"Dear diary, I'm writing this so I won't forget. I had sex with Neji, Neji!. I don't want to forget this night, so I'm writing this while he's still asleep, for a ninja he sleeps very heavy, which would explain why he didn't wake up when I took those pictures. But I want to remember this for the rest of my life this is the only time it will have happened" the writing was messy and hard to read, she must have written it that night._

_Suddenly she felt her blood boil, she'd had sex with Neji the night of her birthday, but she didn't remember it, why hadn't he told her, why didn't she remember. _

_She heard the door open and Neji come back into the room_

_"Here's your tea" Neji said, then he saw the book in her hands_

_"You found it" Neji whispered_

_"Yes, why do you have it? Neji, why can't I remember that night? Why? Why?" Tenten shrieked_

_"We had sex yes, but when you woke up the next morning you started to freak out, I couldn't let you be hurt because of it so I hit one of your pressure points to wipe your memory of sorts, I did it to protect you Tenten" Neji told her, looking deep into her chocolate like eyes_

_"You wiped my memory, who gave you the fucking right to mess with my memory and you took my diary, you don't do these things you bastard, stay away from me Neji Hyuga, stay the fuck away from me" Tenten screamed as she ran from the room and somehow made it to the front door, she ran out of the building and ran home. Crying all the way._


	7. Chapter 7

Tenten slammed her door behind her and leaned against it, she was panting her chest heaving, she felt so stupid, Neji hated her, he was just making fun of her. There was no way that Neji Hyuga could like her. She was a nobody, she didn't even have a last name, she just went by the name Weapons mistress, or Tenten.

Tenten felt her eyes sting again but she wouldn't cry. It was a shinobi rule to not cry. So she couldn't. looking down she saw the book in her hands she didn't even remember bringing it with her. Then she remembered, she'd mentions taking photos, if Neji had found them he would have kept them with the diary, and after a quick check she saw they weren't there. There was only one place she would hide them. Tenten went into her room, and went over to the secret hiding place, she'd found when she was younger, it was where she normally kept her diary, but in her drunken daze she mustn't have put it back. Climbing under her bed Tenten found the loose board. And reaching in she found the small knot in the wood. Slipping her finger in she pulled up the second board and pulled out the box. Crawling out from under the bed Tenten sat on it and opened the box. Inside was about 20 pictures. Tenten took them out and flicked through them, the first 5 where when she'd just joined team Guy. The rest were of that night. 10 of them were of Neji laying naked on the bed, the covers on the floor and a small smile on his face. The rest were of Tenten curled up in Neji's arms hand sticking out holding the camera to take the photos. Tenten was grinning in all of them.

Neji slumped on his bed, he'd done it now. Tenten hated him, more than he ever thought she could, he shouldn't have blocked her memory, he shouldn't have done anything. He'd fucked it up, and he didn't know what he could do to make it better. But he had to do something, he loved her, he really loved her, but she hated him, more than ever.

Sakura was woken by loud knocking on the front door, climbing out of bed, bypassing Sasuke's arms Sakura pulled some clothes on and went to the front door. Opening it she found Tenten on the doorstep

"Hey can I come in?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, um Sasuke's with me though, he's in bed." Sakura let Tenten in to the living room

"You want some tea?" Sakura asked

"Yeah please" Tenten said, her voice dull.

After Sakura got the tea they sat on the couch together, legs tucked up

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"You remember my birthday last year?" Tenten asked

"Yeah what about it?" Sakura asked

"Do you remember what happened to me after I left the bar?" Tenten asked

"No, we went to look for you but you were gone" Sakura told her

"Well, me and Neji had sex" Tenten told her

"YOU WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked

"Apparently we had sex" Tenten muttered

"Apparently, you don't know?" Sakura asked

"No, Neji told me I freaked and he erased part of my memory of that night. I went to his today and I found my old diary, he'd took it, and was hiding it" Tenten told her

"That bastard" Sakura muttered

"That's not all, we had sex yesterday" Tenten told her

"WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked again

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" Sasuke shouted from upstairs.

"SORRY BABY" Sakura shouted back

"When?" Sakura asked more quietly

"After you lot had left, there's something you need to know" Tenten told her, Sakura nodded for her to continue

"You know how Lady Tsunade's got her match making plan, well I don't want to get married to who she chooses for me, so I told her that I was already engaged" Tenten looked into her mug "Neji said that he would help me, and pretend that it was him, because Lady Tsunade wants to meet him at the end of the month. So we were pretending that we were in love and that's why we were like that yesterday, well we had sex not long after, and then I found out about the night of my birthday, he hates me, he didn't want to help me, he just wanted to make me miserable, but I love him" Tenten told her

"That bastard, but I don't think he hates you, I think he loves you, but he doesn't know what to do" Sakura told her

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked

"Well, you were having a nervous breakdown when you found out you'd had sex the day after your birthday. So he wiped it from your memory to protect you, didn't he" Sakura said

"Yeah"  
"So he wants to look after you, but well, he's not that good with people is he and he's not good with emotions so he's trying his best" Sakura smiled

"Yeah I suppose you're right, I'd better go and talk to him" Tenten told her starting to stand

"Or" Sakura said

"Or is good, or what?" Tenten asked sitting down again

"We make him jealous" Sakura grinned

"How do I do that?" Tenten asked

"You don't know how?" Sakura asked "Have you never had a boyfriend?"  
"No, I've only ever been doing my job" Tenten told her

"Unbelievable, fine I'll help you, and we'll get Ino and Hinata in on the act, they'll help, and we'll have to talk to the guys as well, we'll need them"

Tenten went home, her head swimming with all that had gone on. She shook her head, no she wasn't seeing things, Neji really was outside her house, looking at her  
"What do you want?" Tenten asked, making sure that her voice was cold

"We need to talk" Neji said

"Fine" Tenten walked passed him and unlocked the door, she hung her coat up by the door and carried on into the kitchen, to make herself a cup of tea, she couldn't let Neji see that he was effecting her, that was all part of the new plan

"Talk Hyuga" Tenten said from in front of the kettle

"About your diary, I'm sorry I shouldn't have took it, I shouldn't have wiped your memory, I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt you, you don't know how sorry I am" Neji told her, breaking out of his icy shell for once.

"I don't care Hyuga, it doesn't matter. I just wanted sex that's all and you served your purpose so." Tenten told him keeping her back to him.

"But" Neji said

"No, get out please" Tenten said

Neji sighed and left. She hated him, he felt his heart break in two.

Tenten was woken up by shouting outside her house, and looking out of the window she saw Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

Walking to the front door she unlocked it and pulled it open only to be shoved out of the way by Ino

"What the hell were you playing at girl?" Ino shouted

"What?" Tenten muttered rubbing her nose

"NEJI" Ino shrieked

"Ino, could you stop shouting" Hinata asked

Not long after all the girls were up to date with everything that was going on.

"So what are we doing?" Hinata asked

"All the guys that we can think of, that aren't ours we'll set up on a date with Tenten, but we'll let them in on the fact that it's to make Neji jealous, so nothing happens. And then Neji will get jealous and have mind blowing, kinky make up monkey sex with Tenten and then we'll get Lady Tsunade to get them married not whoever she's chosen" Ino pumped her fist in the air, leaving the rest of the girls sweat dropping.

"Isn't Kankuro coming to the village at the end of the week?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but Kankuro is mine, and mine only" Ino snapped

"No I mean, him, Gaara and Temari are coming too, so if we get Gaara for the last one and make him and Tenten look serious then that'll make Neji snap" Sakura said

"Forehead you're a genius" Ino shouted

"So let's see we've got, Sai, Gaara, Choji, Shino, Kiba and I suppose we could get Genma, I know Neji doesn't like him near you, that's all I can think about" Sakura counted them off on her fingers.

"Okay, so we'll start with a make over, new wardrobe and get you on a date, I'll spread gossip and Hinata can talk about it when she "doesn't know" Neji is near" Ino made air quotes.

"We could get Temari in on it as well" Hinata suggested.

Ino dragged Tenten out of her house to go clothes shopping. As much as she hated it, if it helped with the new plan she would do it

Ino dragged her into a shop and held a dress up against her, it was red with black straps and stopped just above the knee.

"Perfect, and it'll look good with your skin colour" Ino said before folding the dress over her arm

After a long day of clothe shopping Tenten fell into her bed. All she could hope was this plan worked.


	8. Chapter 8

Tenten woke up ready to start part one of the new plan that Ino had named "Operation get Neji's head out of his butt, make him see he loves Tenten and then they can have hot monkey sex" Tenten blushed whenever they said it so they had a code name for it N.E.J.I. Neji, extremely, jealous, insane. The name didn't make sense but, it didn't stop them.

Tenten looked at the clothes that Ino had told her to wear. A low cut top, and a short skirt, it would look good on Ino, she was slim all the way up, but Tenten had, big boobs and big hips, but she was small on her waist. Ino'd told her that she was an hourglass. Pulling on clean knickers Tenten looked for the wrappings she normally used, but she couldn't find them, Ino'd took them and Tenten was going to kill her.

Tenten found and old bra to put on until she could get a new set of wrappings. Tenten was if she didn't bind them a size f cup. Tenten pulled the top on and after struggling to get it over her boobs she finally got it on. Next came the skirt and slipping on a pair of pumps Tenten went to meet the girls in town.

Just walking to the café, Tenten got loads of looks, no one had ever seen that much skin on Tenten, or that much breast. Tenten sat in her chair, grumbling under her breath.

"What's wrong Panda-Chan" Ino asked

"People keep looking at me" Tenten muttered to her

"Well that's good, Neji will get dead upset if he knows people are looking at you, now we'll do the makeover today and tomorrow you'll be going on your first date" Ino smiled

"Okay, how do we do that?" Tenten asked snagging a slice of cake

"Well we start with make up, then move onto your hair" Sakura smiled at her.

"Make up?" Tenten asked

"Yes, you've got to wear make up, it's like girls law we're all wearing it" Ino said

"Fine, you will be helping me get ready for the date won't you?" Tenten asked

"Of course we will, we can't let you or you'll not look sexy as hell" Ino stated

Once they'd finished at the café they went to look in some shops, got loads and loads of make up for Tenten and some new hair things like curling tongs and straighteners.

Tenten unlocked her door and let them all in, Ino took charge once more and barked orders. The living room got turned into a beauty pallor of sorts, Tenten was shoved down onto a chair, while Sakura and Hinata went for the ribbons holding her hair up in the buns, once the ribbons were out, Tenten's hair fell into loose wavy curtains.

"Wow, you've got really nice hair" Hinata told her

"Thanks" Tenten muttered

Ino pulled Tenten's hair up into a ponytail, leaving some strands dandling around the front

"Perfect" Ino smiled

Soon after Tenten had make up on her hair was redone and she was shoved in front of a mirror

"Oh" Tenten breathed she looked great. The make up brought out her eyes making them seem bigger. Turning Tenten looked at the other girls

"Well?" Tenten asked

"You look great, let me take a picture" Ino ran to her bag and started looking for a camera. Finally finding it she spun round and snapped a few photos

"You have to let Neji see you like this, if we ask Kiba nicely he'd probably lend us his leather jacket." Ino grinned

"Why don't we wait until after him and Tenten have gone on their date, then it'll not look so strange" Hinata suggested

"Yeah, that does make more sense" Ino tapped her finger against her chin

"We'll take you to a club tonight, don't worry we'll come round and help you get ready for it. That way Hinata can tell her dad when Neji's near and caboom, one pissed off Neji" Ino threw her hands up in the air cackling madly

"Yeah, Ino-Pig I think you need to calm down" Sakura said from the couch. Before turning to Tenten

"Tennie, your couch smells funny" Tenten turned bright red

"What's wrong?" Ino asked

"OMG that's where you did it isn't it?" Sakura screamed jumping up. Tenten could only nod

"Gross, have you ever heard of a bed?" Ino asked

"You can't speak Ino-pig, what about when you went to see Kankuro?" Sakura said

"What that doesn't count we didn't have sex on the couch" Ino snapped

"No, but you did have sex on Gaara's desk" Sakura smiled triumphantly

"YOU WHAT?" Tenten shrieked, pointing at Ino

"What, you heard we had sex on the desk, well Gaara shouldn't have left us alone in his office" Ino snapped

"Does Gaara know?" Tenten asked

"No, do you think we're stupid" Ino said

The girls giggled together and decided to watch a film, staying away from the couch, they watched a chick flick but if you asked any of them, they couldn't tell you what they'd watched. They fell asleep on the floor with the blankets and the pillows.

The morning light came in through the window and found Tenten's eyes, snuggling down more Tenten tried to get back to sleep, ignoring the pounding on her front door.

"Tenten, open the door" Ino muttered

Tenten stumbled over to the door and unlocked it, opening it she narrowly missed Naruto's fist as he went to knock again

"Tenten, where's Hinata?" Naruto shrieked

"Naruto shut up, she's in here" Tenten muttered

Naruto shoved passed her and ran into the living room, only to fall over Hinata's feet.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata stuttered

"Your father was worried and come to me this morning, to see if you were there, you didn't tell him that you were staying out the night" Naruto said rubbing his head

"I didn't know that I would be staying out for the night Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered

"Oh, that's okay then. I don't know why your dad thought that you were with me" Naruto told her

"Well, if you're staying, we might as well have some breakfast" Tenten said closing the front door and walked into the kitchen and nearly walked into Neji

"Tenten, we need to talk" Neji told her

"No, get out" Tenten snapped

"Tenten" Neji pleaded

"How did you even get in?" Tenten asked

"I'm a ninja how do you think" Neji raised an eyebrow

"Okay, get out" Tenten snapped

They could hear what was going on in the living room, someone had put on the music channel and they could hear a song drifting through

"_So help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this soul even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding all over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me sew them up"_

Neji leaned forward and kissed Tenten, She closed her eyes savouring it. Before she realised what she was doing. Pulling back she slapped Neji across the face.

Everyone who had been in the living room ran to the kitchen, there they saw Neji clutching his cheek, and Tenten with her eyes filled with tears chest heaving with her hand still in the air

"Tenten are you okay?" Hinata asked

"Yeah" Tenten whispered before addressing Neji "Get out" She told him her voice like a block of ice.

Neji left and Tenten slumped into a chair

"What did he do Tennie?" Sakura asked putting an arm around her

"He kissed me" Tenten whispered placing her fingers on her lips

"That bastard" Naruto fumed, he didn't know the whole story so Sakura took him back into the living room to tell him. They could hear a lot of "I'll kill him" and "That bastard" before Naruto came back into the kitchen and hugged Tenten. "I'm sorry" Naruto muttered into her hair.

They stayed in the house for the rest of that day, Ino talked to Sai and told him the date was tomorrow instead, tonight they were going to a club, and they were going to forget Neji. Naruto left to tell Hinata's father where she'd been and that she was going to be spending the night at Tenten's, later Hinata would have to go back and get her night things so she could spend the night at Tenten's again, they all were just in case Neji was at the club and Tenten needed comforting.

Ino shook her hair so it didn't have bobble lines in it once she took it out of the ponytail, her short black dress was skin tight, hugging her body, she wore a set of high black heels and that was it, Hinata had a purple one on that stopped mid thigh, Sakura's was red and like Hinata's. Tenten's was black, and clung at the front but was backless.

The girls left Tenten's house and went to the club, Tenten the most looks, well her breasts, she'd not been able to buy some new bindings, so her breasts were their full size.

"Well we are going to get drunk and have fun, are we clear on that?" Ino said

"Yes miss" The other 3 girls said saluting her.

Finally they got to the club and went in. the music was blasting, flashing lights and it was full of people. Tenten and Sakura made their way to the bar to get the drinks, Tenten just had a beer, while the other 3 had cocktails. They made their way back to other 2 girls and passed the drinks.

Neji paced the floor in his room, damn it! He'd only meant to talk to her, not kiss her and fuck it up again. He didn't know what to do. He heard Hinata going into her room to get something. Walking out of his room he went into Hinata's

"Neji what do you want?" Hinata asked

"Where are you going?" Neji asked back

"We're going to a club then staying at Tenten's" Hinata told him pulling out a small purple dress.

"You're going to a club? Is Tenten?" Neji asked, he'd grabbed hold of the back of one of Hinata's chairs, when she told him he gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white

"Yes" Hinata told him making sure that her back was turned so he couldn't see her smiling

"Tenten is going to a club?" Neji asked, he had to make sure.

"Yes" Hinata said putting things into her over night bag, she heard Neji storm out and slam her door behind him. She had to bite her lip from giggling, Hinata grabbed her phone (I'm not sure if they have phones, but in this story they do) and phoned Ino.

"Hey what's up?" Ino greeted

"Neji was very concerned about Tenten going to a club" Hinata told her making sure that Neji couldn't hear her

"That's great" Ino told her "Tell me in detail" Ino demanded

"Well he came into my room and asked me where I was going, I said that we were going to a club and staying at Tenten's tonight, he asked he if Tenten was going and I said yes then he stormed out of my room and slammed the door behind him" Hinata said still packing her bag.

"It's working then, Neji knows what kind of dancing that goes on in clubs and he won't be happy if Tenten dances with some lad" Ino smiled they chatted for a bit and then Ino hung up and phoned Sakura telling her what Hinata had said. Soon after they hung up and all head to Tenten's to get her ready

Neji threw another blow at the fighting post that Lee had used, he needed to let out his frustration. He didn't know what to do, he'd tried, god knows he tried. But nothing he'd tried had worked and now Tenten couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. How was he supposed to make it up with her if she wouldn't talk to him. He hit the post again, now she was going to a club and Neji knew what kind of dancing went on in clubs. If you could even call it dancing, it was more like dry humping. What if some guy wanted to "dance" with Tenten, the next hit Neji threw at the post went through, scratching the skin around his hand and wrist but he didn't feel the pain. Damn it, he had to go and check on her, he'd have to go to the club.

Neji walked into the club, it was nearly midnight so Tenten and the others must have been there for a bit, looking around he saw Sakura straight away, well only a blind man couldn't, her hair was always a big give away. As unnoticed as he could he went close to their table.

"Well where did Tenten go?" Neji heard Ino asked sipping her drink

"Some guy came and asked her to dance while you were in the toilet. They're over there" Sakura said pointing off somewhere

"Where I can't see her" Ino said

"She's in that corner, making out with him, I thought she'd drank quiet a lot, I didn't think she had it in her" Hinata giggled a blush on her face from the drinks

At this point Neji saw red, how dare Tenten kiss another guy. He turned just in time to see Tenten and the guy leave the club. Pushing pass people Neji followed them outside.

As Neji came out he saw Tenten and the guy pushed up against the wall, he was kissing Tenten's neck and running his hands up her body. Neji stormed up to them and pulled the guy off her. Tenten blinked confused, one moment she was being kissed on the neck, the next there was shouting and she was cold. Focusing in front of her, she could see the guy she'd left with and. Oh crap. Neji. Tenten went to move forward to stop them, only to fall to her knees and throw up, before she passed out.

Neji threw the guy off and went to help Tenten, she'd tried to stop them only to throw up and pass out, picking her up he turned to the lad

"Go in and find the girls she came with, if you didn't see who it was. One of them has pink hair, tell them that someone took Tenten home, then stay the hell away from her" Neji said before walking to Tenten's house

Neji placed Tenten on the ground while he picked the lock, once that was done he picked her up again and carried her into her house. Hitting the light switch when he went into Tenten's room so he didn't trip he placed her on her bed. Now he looked on her sleeping face, she'd had make up put on, it made her eyes stand out when they were open, her lipstick was smeared across her face from the lad kissing her. But to Neji she was still beautiful. Sitting on the edge of the bed Neji brushed some of the hair out of her face, she'd worn it loose and Neji liked the look. Leaning forward Neji pressed his lips gently to hers.

"I'm so sorry Tenten, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I know I did, all I can hope is that you'll forgive me" Neji whispered before he left locking the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Tenten felt like someone was using her head as a drum, she pulled the covers over her head and stuck her head under a pillow

"Panda- chan, open the door, or I'll bust it open" She could hear Ino shouting in-between bangs on her door

"Ino- Pig, we don't even know if Neji brought her back her, for all we know she could be in his bed sleeping" Tenten heard Sakura said to Ino

"Hinata, look inside and see if she's there" Ino said

Tenten turned over trying to get back to sleep

"She's in there" Hinata said

"TENTEN, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND LET US IN" Ino shrieked pounding the door again. Tenten threw back the covers and stormed to the front door, unlocking it she snarled at Ino

"And a good morning to you too sunshine" Ino said walking passed and sitting on the couch

"Good morning Tenten" Hinata stuttered as she walked passed follow by Sakura. Tenten slammed the door and stomped to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee with a dose of pain killers. Sipping her drink she went back to the living room and the others.

"Hey, here's your bag. You left it in the club last night" Ino said putting it on the table

"Where did you go anyway?" Sakura asked

"Well I left with that lad and we were making out outside and Neji came and pulled him off me. They were about to fight and I can't remember anymore, I do know I threw up, next thing I know I'm in bed listening to you lot" Tenten said

"Neji went to the club?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Tenten muttered

"And he brought you home, made sure you were alright, the guy you'd left with came back and said that someone had took you back" Hinata said

"Well, we need to get you ready for your date tonight, you're going out with Sai. He's using this as a training experience, so he'll know for the future. He knows why you're doing it" Ino said

"Yay" Tenten muttered into her cup, honestly she was looking forward to it, she'd never been on a date before, so she didn't really know what expect.

The girls messed about for the day until it came to getting Tenten ready, Ino did the clothes, Sakura did the hair and Hinata did the make up. The end result was very pretty. The blue dress Ino chose, hugged her upper body and flared at the hips skimming the rest of her legs. Sakura had straightened her hair and pulled strands back into clip, leaving the rest loose. Hinata had been very basic with the make up, Tenten didn't really need it. While they were getting ready there was a knock on the door. After shushing the others Tenten went to answer it, Sai stood there, a white shirt tucked into black dress pants.

"Hello" Sai smiled

"Hey, are you ready?" Tenten asked

"Yes" Sai said moving back to let her out, Tenten turned before leaving

"Lock my door if you go out" She shouted to the 3 girls and she left.

They went to a small restaurant, Sai pulled back her chair for her to sit down, picking up the menu they had a look at what to get. Tenten got a glass of wine and Sai got a beer. They ordered and chatted while they waited for their food

"So I know why I'm doing this, but why are you really doing this?" Sai asked sipping his beer

"Well, to make Neji jealous, I'm guessing you heard about what's happened between us, well I want to make him jealous" Tenten smiled

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Sai smiled back

"Yeah, but you can be childish sometimes" Tenten told him. Soon after their food came and they started to eat. They finished their food and went for a walk. They laughed and joked. Tenten found that Sai could be funny when he wanted. They went up the Hokage mountain and sat on one of the benches there. Sai reached in the bag that he'd brought

"I'd like to draw you" He told her

"Oh, yeah that would be nice" Tenten smiled

Sai set himself up before he started to draw her. The end result looked really good, smiling he handed it to Tenten

"You're really good" Tenten told him

"Thank you" Sai blushed slightly.

Sai walked her home. When they got near they saw the lights were on, the girls must still be there. Leaning forward Sai kissed her cheek and Tenten smiled  
"Thanks for a nice night" She said before she let herself in. as soon as she got in she was surrounded by the girls

"Well?" Ino asked

"We went for something to eat, had a bit of a walk. We had fun" Tenten said walking towards her room "If you're staying there are some blankets and pillows in the cupboard over there" Tenten pointed behind her before shutting her door, got changed into her night things and went to bed.

Neji was furious, he'd seen Tenten on a date. With Sai of all people. He'd made her laugh, showing off her beautiful neck. He shouldn't be making her laugh, that was his job. He hoped that Lady Tsunade hadn't chosen him for Tenten to marry. Neji wanted to know what was going to happen with the marriage. Would Tenten just go with it? Did she still want him to help her? Or had she gotten someone else to help her?

Following them home, Neji waited for her to turn Sai away, then he would be happier that he wasn't near her. He saw Sai lean in, the place that Neji was made it look like Sai and Tenten were kissing. He felt his blood boil, Tenten was his. He felt the need to go over there and drag her back to his by her hair and have sex with her so much that she couldn't walk for a week, snapping out of his perverted fantasies, he saw Sai leave and Tenten let herself back into her house.

After a while he checked to see if she was asleep, her chakra signals showed him she was, as were the 3 girls in the living room. Slipping through her window, Neji looked at Tenten, she was beautiful. Her hair was loose and some strands had fallen into her face. Brushing them out of her face Neji pressed his lips to her forehead. Pulling back he saw that her brow was furrowed in a frown and her lips pressed into a line. Moving her head slightly Tenten muttered in her sleep.

"Neji" She muttered

His heart leapt, she was dreaming about him, he hoped it was a good dream about the 2 of them

"Neji you prat" Tenten muttered

Neji frowned not good, she would have a good dream about the 2 of them

Leaning forward Neji whispered into her ear

"Tenten, you don't know what you do to me" Neji whispered, this was answered by a low moan, arching her back slightly pushing her breasts against the thin material of her night shirt, he could her nipples poking through. He reached out a hand and pinched one. Tenten let out a loud moan this time, Neji snapped his hand back, it wouldn't do if he woke the other 3 up, they would wake Tenten up and then all hell would break loose. He'd better leave now before he did something stupid. Moving over to the window he saw a stack of photos on the desk. They must be the photos that she'd mentioned in that diary entry, casting a look around the room Neji walked over and picked them up, the first 5 of were of them soon after they'd joined team Guy, he remembered that Tenten had brought a camera with her for the first training lesson, 10 of the others were of him, laying on Tenten's bed he was sleeping and naked, the last 5 were f Tenten in his arms, naked as well, grinning at the camera as she took the pictures. Neji felt all the blood in his body be drawn down south and he became hard.

He heard her start to wake up, quickly grabbing one of the photos of them both together he ran to the window and slipped through closing it as he went.

Tenten looked around her room, something had woken her up. She looked around again, there was nothing there but something was wrong. Getting up she pulled a dressing gown around her body she walked over to the desk checking everything was there. Her scrolls were, her books and the pictures. Only there was something different about them. Tenten had left the picture of team Guy on the top before she'd gone out. Now the top picture of one of her and Neji from that night. Flicking through them Tenten found that one was missing, Tenten flicked on a light on the desk so she could see clearly. Picking up her books she shook them in hope that the missing photo would fall out, but it didn't. Tenten was desperate now she had to get that photo back. There was only one thing that she could do. Walking over to her door she went to find the other 3 girls. She walked into the living room and saw them sleeping, Sakura was sleeping on the couch, the whole thing covered by blankets. Ino was sleeping on the rug her legs stretched out and Hinata was sleeping with her head on Ino's legs. Tenten went to Sakura and shook her

"Tenten what's wrong" Sakura muttered

"Did you go in my room while I was out?" Tenten asked

"What, no is something wrong?" Sakura asked sitting up waking the others up while she did

"What's wrong Tenten?" Hinata asked

"Someone's been in my room and took a photo" Tenten told them

"What photo?" Ino asked Tenten went back to her room and brought the photos back with her

"These photos, I took them on that night. There's one missing" Tenten told them passing them around, they didn't show them to Hinata, it was her cousin after all.

"So you took these pictures? Nice" Ino whistled

"So who took it then? It wasn't us and no one's been in your room while you've been out" Sakura said

"Well we could let Hinata have a look with her Byakugan, see if she can find anything" Sakura looked up from a photo she was looking at.

The 4 girls went to Tenten's bedroom, Hinata just behind Tenten, they stepped in Hinata moving to the centre of the room activated her Byakugan, the skin near her eyes turned to lumps where the veins popped up

"I can tell you that Neji's been here" Hinata said

"Yeah, he brought me home last night" Tenten told her

"No, he's been here more recently, in the last few hours" Hinata turned to face her

"He's been in since then?" Tenten asked going pale, he must have been in while she'd been sleeping, that must have been what woke her up

"So Neji took the photo?" Ino asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, he must have" Tenten said sitting next to her

"We'd better get back to sleep, Hinata can steal it back for you when she goes home" Sakura said suppressing a yawn.

The 3 girls went back to the living room to sleep while Tenten slipped back into bed

The next morning they went to the kitchen to get something to eat before they went to Hinata's house. They got dressed, making sure that they would be respectable for Hinata's father. Sakura wore a plain red long sleeved dress and a black sash around her waist.

Ino wore a white flowing top and a pale purple skirt

Hinata wore normal clothes while Tenten a old Chinese dress of hers, one that she loved more than any other dress she owned. It was a floor length white one with a golden dragon embroidered on the front. The front was stretched more tight that normal, Ino wouldn't let Tenten wear bindings so her breast were their full size. Hinata, Sakura and Ino grabbed their bags as they left, Sakura and Ino were going to go home after they finished at Hinata's.

The 4 girls giggled as they walked to Hinata, playfully shoving one another and getting watched by lads as they went past. Ino and Sakura were used to this but Tenten and Hinata weren't. Tenten wanted to over and punch them while Hinata was blushing. When they got to Hinata's Tenten was wishing she'd chosen a different dress or bound her breast when Ino wasn't looking. Tenten couldn't wear a bra with the dress, she couldn't breath properly in it, she did tell herself that it was the dress, and not that she'd seen Neji training shirtless as they went in. she could feel her nipples harden and poke through the material of her dress. Crossing her arms to try and hide it Tenten followed the others to Hinata's bedroom.

It was a pale lavender colour. Non of the other girls had been in there before, so they didn't really know what to expect. Well they were all expecting the walls to be covered in pictures of Naruto. But as far as they could see there were non. There was a fluffy white rug at the end of the bed and a white bed. The room had more colour than Neji's Tenten thought.

They sat on the bed and the small couch that Hinata had in her room, Sakura and Tenten sat on it while Ino and Hinata sat on the bed.

"So are you going to see if he's got the photo?" Hinata asked.

"If he had it, he'd leave it in his room wouldn't he?" Tenten asked

"Yeah he would" Hinata told her

"Well, you should go in his room and get it" Ino said

"He'll be in there soon" Tenten frowned

"Not if I go and distract him" Ino smirked

"You would?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, I want you to get that picture back. Who knows what he's been doing with it" Ino told her a serious look on her face

Ino stuck her head out of the door and checked the corridors  
"All clear"

Hinata lead the way to the corridor Neji's room was in. Ino walked to the door and knocked while the other 3 hid

"Hey Neji I need your help" Ino told him

"What Ino?" Neji asked

"Well. Um packing my bag this morning I accidentally picked up Tenten's knickers instead of mine and I need to go back and get them. But I don't want to tell Tenten so could you help me pick the lock" Ino twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Fine I'll help you" Neji said before going back in his room to get something to help him pick the lock. Shutting the door he followed Ino out of the house

Tenten jumped out from where she'd been hiding and ran to Neji's bedroom door, looking up and down the corridor to check that no one was coming before she opened the door and slipped in. he room hadn't changed at all since she'd last been in. walking over to the desk Tenten looked through the papers on the top, but couldn't find the picture. She looked everywhere, other than under his pillow. Slowly she walked over and lifted the pillow. And there it was, picking it up she folded it and tucked it into the hidden pocket at the bottom of her dress. Turning she went to go back to the door and the safety of Hinata's room, only for the door to open and Neji to walk in.

"So it was you" Neji muttered

"What was me?" Tenten asked

"The one who came into my room, I've got a trap that lets me know if people come into my room" Neji said moving closer to her

"I wanted back what was mine" Tenten snapped crossing her arms under her breast, not knowing that it pushed her boobs up. Neji swallowed before he tried to speak

"part of it's mine as well Tenten" Neji said

"Fine I'll rip the part with you off and give it to you" Tenten snapped

"No I want all of it" Neji told her Tenten tried to step back, but Neji's arms snaked out and grabbed hold of her pulling her close to him. Neji had to bite back a groan as he felt her breast press against his chest. She moved brushing her perked nipples against his chest, that broke the tiny bit of restraint that he had left, lifting up her face up he crashed his lips to hers, he kissed her so hard their teeth clacked together. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up, Tenten's legs wrapped around his body, the splits in her skirt going higher than normal so they started just above her bum. Neji slipped his hands down and toyed with the top of her knickers while pushing his tongue into her mouth. Tenten moaned, she couldn't remember why she was mad at him, at this moment she couldn't remember her own name. Walking towards the bed Neji lay her down and crawled on top of her, pulling her skirt up as he went. He broke off the kiss to kiss all over her face before claiming her lips again. Tenten raked her finger through his hair, while he kissed her. She was in heaven.

Neji pulled back to undo his pants an d pull them down then pulled Tenten's knickers down too. Reaching up he kissed her again while he slid in and began to thrust. Tenten threw back her head panting, she could feel something tighten in her. After a bit what ever had been tightening in her snapped. Tenten threw her head back and screamed as she came. Neji grunted into her neck as he came. Leaning back panting he looked down at her, she was beautiful. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the after glow. Suddenly there was a banging on the door

"Tenten are you in there. Neji gave me the slip you need to get out of there before he gets back" Ino shouted. Tenten's eyes flew open as she realised what she'd done. Pushing him off her she jumped up pulling her knickers up and fixing her skirt before she called out. Her voice shook a tiny bit and she hoped that Ino wouldn't hear it

"Okay I'm coming now" Tenten shouted back, fixing herself "Hide, I don't want her seeing you" Tenten harshly whispered to Neji as he stood up pulling up his pants

"I'm not going to hide in my own room" Neji whispered back

"Just hide and I'll let you keep the picture" Tenten said

"You didn't find it?" Neji asked

"No" Tenten lied, it was a really bad hiding place, but she wasn't going to tell him that

"Then why were you going to leave?" Neji asked

"**Damn" **Tenten thought "Well, I didn't know how long Ino could stall you so I thought I'd be better getting back to Hinata's room and she could get the picture for me" Tenten lied

"Tenten hurry up" Ino shouted

"I'm coming" and casting a look at Neji he hid while she went to the door

"About time come on" Ino said grabbing her arm and pulled her back to Hinata's room.

Once she closed the door and took a seat on the little couch the girls looked at her

"Well did you find it?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, he was keeping it under his pillow" Tenten told them

"Then what took you so long?" Ino asked

"You didn't do a good job of keeping him away for long could you?" Tenten snapped

"What do you mean Panda- Chan?" Ino asked confused

"He came back while I was in his room he had a trap to let him know if someone's gone in" Tenten told them

"Wait, when you say he came back while you were in there. What happened?" Sakura asked

"He kissed me and we kind of had sex again" Tenten muttered looking down

"You had sex again?" Ino shouted

"Yes and for the love of god shh" Tenten snapped looked around the room checking that no one had heard

"How did you even end up like that?" Sakura asked

"Well I started to leave and he grabbed my arms pulling me into a hug, I tried to leave again and he kissed me. And a little bit after we had sex. Then Ino started banging on the door" Tenten told them

"Why didn't I see him when you opened the door?" Ino asked

"I told him to hide. I said that I'd not found the picture and that he could keep it" Tenten grinned

"Good going girl" Sakura high fived her

Neji walked back over to his bed from where he'd been hiding. He didn't really want to hide, he didn't really want Tenten to leave but. She'd said that he could keep the picture. Smiling he sat down and pulled the pillow back. Yeah it was a stupid hiding place, but he'd had to hide it quick when Ino had walked in and she'd stayed in the room while he got the things to pick the lock. He knew she was lying but, he would humour her. Pulling the pillow of the bed he looked for the picture. But it wasn't there, getting off he looked under to see if it'd fallen when they'd had sex. Just thinking about it made him blush, but he couldn't find it anywhere. Damn Tenten she'd took it and lied to make him hide, he would have to make her pay


	10. Chapter 10

That had been a week ago. It had been 2 weeks since Tenten and told Lady Tsunade that she was already engaged. They had only 2 weeks before she was to bring her "_fiancé" to see her. Tenten hadn't seen Neji since that day at Hinata's. she felt sure that he would have done something when he found the picture missing, but he'd not done anything._

_"Tenten, me and Hinata are here to help you get ready for your date with Gaara" Sakura called through the door. Tenten cursed she forgot that she had a date with Gaara tonight. That was a reason that Ino wouldn't be there, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had turned up 2 days before and no one had seen Ino or Kankuro since._

_Tenten let the 2 girls in and they began to dress her._

_"I know why you've not seen Neji" Hinata told Tenten_

_"Why?" Tenten asked_

_"He was sent on a mission, he should be getting back today" Hinata said pulling Tenten's hair up into a loose bun._

_Sakura smiled as she put the make up on Tenten "So he won't be happy to see you on a date with the Kazekage" Sakura muttered. _

_After Tenten was dressed and ready there came a knock on the door, going over she saw Gaara standing there, a plain white button down shirt and black dress pants. _

_"Hello, are you ready?" Gaara asked_

_"Yeah, let's go" Tenten smiled at him before turning to look at they other 2 girls. "You know the rules" and then they left._

_They got to the restaurant and took their seats_

_"So how've you been?" Tenten asked taking a sip of her glass of wine_

_"I've been well, I can't sleep in the house though" Gaara told her _

_"I thought that since they one tailed beast was removed from you that you could sleep" Tenten said_

_"Normally I can, but Ino has been around since we got here and the sounds that she and my idiot brother make could wake the dead" Gaara said a small smile on his face_

_"oh are they really that loud?" Tenten chuckled _

_"Yes" Gaara smiled back at her_

_They ate and joked about things while they did, once they were finished they went to the dance floor that was on the other side and danced for a while. Tenten's cheeks hurt from smiling so much and he stomach hurt from laughing._ After a bit they went for a walk around the village and sat on the ground near the Hokages up on the mountain. They talked about things, some funny, some sad. They looked at the skies for a bit watching the stars

"Tenten" Gaara quietly spoke

"Yeah?" She asked

"Why are you doing this?" He asked looking at her

"Because of Neji, do you know the full story?" Tenten asked looking at him

"No, Ino just said that you wished to make Neji jealous and set us up on a date" Gaara told her

"Well, on my birthday last year we had sex. Neji blocked my memory the next morning so I couldn't remember. And Lady Tsunade's playing match maker with the ninja of the village. I don't want to marry the person she's chosen so I said that I was already engaged. She told me to bring him with me to meet her at the end of the month. I did ask Neji, but then I found out. And Sakura told me to make him jealous so that's what I'm doing" Tenten told him

"That sounds" Gaara said

"Childish? I know" Tenten smiled turning to look at the stars again. Gaara looked up too. They watched the stars for a while before they decided to go back to Tenten's. Then they could talk to Hinata and Sakura on how it had gone. And to see if Ino or Kankuro had shown up at all.

Neji hadn't been able to make Tenten pay for taking back the photo. The next morning he'd been summoned to see Lady Tsunade and had been sent on a mission, it would take a week and he had to go on his own. So he'd gone back, packed and left for his mission. On the mission Neji found that he couldn't sleep, images of Tenten played across his eyes if he tried to sleep. Or the memory of holding her close while they'd made love was too fresh, it wouldn't leave him alone.

Walking through the gates he was back in the Village. He knew who he would see once he handed in the mission report to Lady Tsunade.

Neji walked up the stairs to her office. Pulling out the scroll as he went. He knocked on the door and heard enter so he did.

"Ah, Neji your back and a little early too. Do you have your report for me?" Tsunade asked hiding the bottle of Sake.

"Yes, My lady here it is" Neji stepped forwards placing the scroll on the desk

"Right, right, you'd um better be going then" Tsunade said casting longing looks at the Sake bottle

"Understood, my lady" Neji bowed and left the building. He walked down the busy streets back towards his house. He was thinking of wonderful ways to make Tenten pay when he was stopped by Naruto

"Hey you're back" Naruto greeted

"Yes" Neji said

"Have you heard about Tenten?" Naruto was in on the plan and he was to tip of Neji when he'd come back

"No what about Tenten?" Neji asked, he felt the blood in his veins freeze, what if something had happened to her while he'd been gone?

"She'd got a date with Gaara, they're really into each other. It might get serious" Naruto grinned placing his arms behind his head "I mean who would have thought it Neji?" "Neji?" Naruto looked around but Neji was gone and the remaining parts of smoke

"well looked it worked" Naruto said to himself as he walked over to Ichiraku Rarmen

Neji appeared in his room, threw his sweaty clothes off and grabbed a quick shower before getting dressed. Before he poofed out of his room and into the village again. He needed to find Tenten, he had to see if Naruto was right about them being serious.

He found himself outside one of the restaurants that was in the village. Looking in he didn't see Tenten so he ran to the next one. He wasn't acting like he normally did, but when things involved Tenten he could be a proper psycho. When he reached the next restaurants he looked in again, but this time he saw Tenten on the dance floor at the back, she was in the arms of that red haired bastard Gaara, normally Neji liked him, but he was touching Tenten, and all Neji wanted to do was rip his arms off. He saw them leave the dance floor and quickly hid while they went past. Neji followed them, reducing his chakra so that they couldn't feel it. He was a very good shinobi when It came to following and things like that. So they didn't know he was behind them. They sat on the ground near the mountainside pictures, he was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he could hear Tenten laugh, he wished that it was him who had made her laugh. Neji waited for them to move and when he saw them start to stand up he hid again, he couldn't see them anymore. He was waiting for them to walk past his hiding place when he heard a thud and Tenten giggle. Looking around to them he saw them on the floor, Gaara laying on top of Tenten, one hand clutching her breast and his shirt un tooked from his pants. That was the last thing Neji really saw apart from red. Jumping up from where he'd been hiding he ran towards them. When he reached them he pulled Gaara off her and punched him in the face. Tenten screamed at him "NEJI STOP IT" but he couldn't really hear her, he just had to deal with Gaara. Gaara jumped back to avoid the punches that Neji was throwing at him. Gaara started manipulating his sand trying to stop Neji from throwing punches. Neji preformed his rotation move to block the sand and went at him a kunai in his hand. Tenten had, had enough. Pulling her skirt up she tied it around her waist covering her delicate bits but leaving it out of the way. Pulling out a scroll that she always kept with her. Activating it a kunai out of the scroll, she leapt where the two lads were and blocked one of the blows Neji threw to try and stab Gaara with his kunai with her own.

"Neji will you calm down" Tenten shouted but Neji couldn't hear her still, lucky for Tenten Naruto popped up at that moment, he'd heard the shouting and came to see what was happening.

"Tenten what happened?" Naruto asked as he grabbed hold of Neji

"I don't know" Tenten said putting the kunai back in the scroll before she went to check on Gaara, his cheek was swelling but other than that he would be okay

"So then why is Neji acting like a mad man" Naruto asked

"I really don't know. Me and Gaara were standing up when I lost my balance and fell, I grabbed Gaara trying to balance myself but it didn't work and we both fell down, next thing I know Neji was here trying to kill Gaara" Tenten said

"Neji is this true?" Naruto asked the man he was holding back

"He was, they were." Neji snarled

"He was what Neji?" Naruto asked him

"He was touching her, they were going to have sex" Neji snarled back at him he was nothing like he normally was

"No we weren't" Tenten said "I fell and pulled Gaara down with me, then you turned up" Tenten said

"You weren't?" Neji asked sagging in Naruto's arms

"No, we were just going to go back to mine and talk with Hinata and Sakura" Tenten said a sad look in her eyes

Neji quickly performed hand signs and poofed out of there, he'd made an idiot out of himself.

The 3 that were left on the mountain side images looked at each other

"What do you think that was about" Naruto said

"Neji's very protective of Tenten and jealous of men near her." Gaara said rubbing his swollen cheek

"I'm so sorry about this Gaara, I really didn't think that he would do something like his" Tenten said to Gaara

The three of them walked back down to the village, Naruto went back to his place, Gaara to his and Tenten to try and bury her head under her bed and never come out again.

Unlocking the front door Tenten saw the 2 girls passed out on the couch. Shaking her head slightly Tenten got blankets out of the cupboard and spread them over the 2 sleeping girls before she went to her room, closing the door Tenten fell onto her bed, she didn't even bother to get undressed. Images of what had happened on the mountain flashed through her mind, she'd never seen Neji act like that before.

Buried face first in a pillow Tenten heard a knock on her door, one of the girls must have woken up, she was too tired to sense the chakra so she just called out "Come in" before planting her face in the pillow again. She felt the bed dip as someone sat on it, and someone brush the hair that was loose.

"I'm sorry Tenten" She heard Neji say, Tenten jerked back to look at him

"Neji?" Tenten asked, she must have fallen asleep

"Yes it's me Tenten, I'm sorry about what happened on the mountainside, I thought I was going to loose you and I can't loose you Tenten" Neji said

"You wouldn't have lost me" Tenten whispered

"But I made you hate me, I shouldn't have blocked your memory, but you were so distressed in the morning that I didn't know what else to do." Neji closed his eyes "I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have took your diary and kept it from you, I should have told you from the start and then I made you hate me. I was helping you with Lady Tsunade and now I don't know what your going to do with that. Threw all this I've realised that I love you" Neji told her

"What?" Tenten whispered

"I'm in love with you Tenten, I have been for a while now it's just only recently that I've realised it." Neji took her hands in his stroking the back of her hand with his thumb "It killed me when I saw you going on dates with other lads, or when Naruto told me that it might be getting serious between you and Gaara I lost it I just lost it. Especially when I saw him on top of you, his hand on your breast" Neji closed his eyes. Tenten leaned back slightly, she didn't know what to do. Yes she loved Neji, he was more important in her life than air, she couldn't live with out him moving her hands she pulled off Neji's forehead protector and kissed the curse mark he bore. Neji's eyes snapped open Tenten was kissing his cure mark? Had she forgiven him?

"Neji I love you too, I thought that you hated me and that was why you did what you did" Tenten told him looking into his eyes

"Have you forgiven me?" Neji asked

"There's nothing really to forgive" Tenten smiled

They kissed, all the sadness from the last few days in the kiss. But they were both tired so they crawled under Tenten's covers holding each other as they fell asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Tenten woke up the next morning, she didn't want to open her eyes. Her dream last night had been wonderful, Neji had told her he loved her. Tenten knew that it would only happen in her dreams. If so and it was only a dream why did she feel a warm heavy arm around her waist? The only way that Tenten would know was if she opened her eyes. Cracking open an eye Tenten looked around the room, nothing was out of place, the window was shut as was the door, Tenten had looked everywhere around the room apart from the other side of the bed. Holding her breath Tenten looked. Neji lay on his stomach on the bed facing Tenten, his eyes closed still.

Tenten couldn't help but smile, so it hadn't been a dream, Neji had really told her that he loved her, she felt like it was too good to be true, she needed him to wake up then they could talk about it. What were they going to do. What would happen if the Lady Tsunade decided that Tenten was to marry the person she'd chose and it wasn't Neji but someone like Lee. Tenten shuddered Lee was like a little brother to her, a 24/7 hyperactive younger brother. Deep in her own thoughts Tenten didn't notice that Neji had woke up.

Neji woke up in a room he didn't recognise while he was still half asleep. The walls were blue, not the usual white Neji was used to. The only thing he did recognise was Tenten on the other side of the bed. Her hair loose, eyes soft in the morning light and a small frown on her face. Well Neji would fix that, reaching out with one arm he pulled her close to him again.

Tenten gasped when she felt something grab her and pull her into a warm hug

"Good morning" Neji muttered in her ear

"Morning" Tenten giggled, this was so unreal, yes Tenten had dreamed of waking up like this more times than she could count anymore. But for it come true Tenten felt like she was on top of the world.

"What's funny?" Neji muttered burring his face into her neck

"You don't know how long I've been dreaming of this" Tenten giggled again, Neji looked up a small grin on his face

"You don't know how many times I've dreamt of this too" Neji muttered.

They were so involved with each other that they didn't hear Hinata and Sakura moving around outside the door. Sakura and Hinata had woken up and decided to make Tenten a cup of tea and ask her how the date had gone. They knew she'd been home because when they woke up there was a blanket over them that hadn't been there when they'd gone to sleep. So they'd gotten up and gone to the kitchen, had something to eat and made cups of tea, putting a plate of breakfast on a tray that Hinata carried and Sakura carried the mug of tea.

They knocked on her door but didn't get an answer, so thinking that she must still be asleep they opened the door quietly and slipped in.

Only to find that Tenten was very much awake in bed with Neji sharing a morning cuddle. Hinata went bright red and dropped the tray, letting Neji and Tenten know that they had an audience.

Tenten looked up at the crashing sound to find that Hinata and Sakura were in her room, both were wide eyed and wondering what the hell had happened

"Hinata I'm not dreaming am i?" Sakura asked Hinata

"I don't think so Sakura" Hinata stuttered

"Well then. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LIST NIGHT?" Sakura shouted, the veins in her forehead popping

"Well you see Sakura" Tenten began only to be stopped by Neji

"We don't wish to discus it" Neji told them his voice like a block of ice and sent both girls scampering out of Tenten's room

"You didn't have to do that" Tenten playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

When both got up and dressed properly they went into the living room to find Sakura and Hinata watching the TV and an unopened letter lay on the table

"Tennie, this letters for you, we thought that we would be better getting it for you while you were, um busy" Sakura pointed at the letter

Tenten walked past Neji picked up the letter and opened it quickly she scanned through it a small frown appearing on her face

"Tenten what's the matter?" Hinata asked

"Lady Tsunade wants to see me and my _fiancé today" Tenten said_

_"But you don't have one" Sakura said_

_"I know, I completely forgot about this" Tenten moaned covering her face with her hands_

_"I thought that's what I'm here for" Neji said Tenten's head snapped up_

_"You still want to help me?" Tenten asked_

_"Yes, Tenten" Neji replied_

_"Well you better get something to eat and then go and see Lady Tsunade" Hinata told them_

_"Neji are you going to pop the question to Tenten?" Sakura asked_

_"Sakura don't" Tenten snapped at her while she went to the kitchen to get a drink. Neji stayed in the living room with the other 2_

_"Well Neji?" Sakura asked_

_"Yes Sakura I'm going to ask Tenten to marry me, but not yet" Neji told her before he sat down on the couch on the other end from the girls (it's a big couch, like 6 cushions big). Tenten walked back in a mug of tea in each hand, when she saw Neji on the couch images of what happened the last time they were both on it flashed through her mind and made her blush. Sakura and Hinata cast knowing looks at each other it took slightly longer for Neji to realise why Tenten was blushing, once he realised he too started to blush. Tenten walked to him and sat next him passing him a mug of tea._

_When they both finished they left the house after telling Sakura and Hinata to lock up after they went, they both went to the Hokage tower, they walked slow not wanting to rush things, they like being in each others company, they always had._

_Walking up the steps they were outside the Hokage's office. Tenten raised her hand and knocked a few seconds later they heard Lady Tsunade tell her to come in._

_Tenten asked Neji to wait outside until Lady Tsunade wanted him to come in. Tenten walked in._

_"Ah Tenten, good to see you, I'm sorry this is so sudden but, I need to see you fiancé today so I know if I'm not to put you with the Ninja I've chosen for you." Tsunade told her lacing her fingers and placed her chin on top_

_"Yes Lady Tsunade, just before I bring him in, can I ask who it is you've chosen?" Tenten asked_

_"No, you'll find out after I've seen your fiancé" Tsunade said_

_Sighing Tenten turned around and walked to the door. Sticking her head out Tenten nodded to Neji, turning back Neji followed her in. Tsunade was looking at paperwork when they came in._

_"Right who is it Tenten?" Tsunade asked_

_"It's me Lady Tsunade" Neji said_

_Tsunade's head shot up to see if she wasn't hearing things, this was perfect_

_"Neji you and Tenten are engaged?" Tsunade asked_

_"Yes My Lady" Neji said_

_"Why isn't she wearing a ring" Tsunade narrowed her eyes, Neji leaned towards Tenten and pulled on the chain that she didn't know she was even wearing, pulling it up Neji showed Tsunade the ring that was on the bottom of the chain, Neji had put it on Tenten when she'd fallen asleep, then he'd fallen asleep._

_"Well you're both lucky" Tsunade leaned back_

_"What do you mean My Lady?" Tenten asked_

_"I was planning of marrying you and Neji together anyway, you've already popped the question to her and not ruined my plan. You would have found out who you were marrying tomorrow anyway. I'm having a big list put up so people know" Tsunade told them_

_"You mean that me and Neji were getting married anyway?" Tenten asked, she was in shock, this was all going to work out okay_

_"Yes, now you'd better be getting back home" Tsunade waved them off. Both of them walked out in a kind of daze, after all this they would be getting married from the beginning of it all, Tenten didn't have to go through all that stress and getting so worked up because it would have all worked out_

_The 2 of them walked into Tenten's house, Sakura and Hinata had left so Tenten had to fish for her keys in her pouch. Once she found them she let them both in. Neji sat on the couch a faint blush on his cheeks while Tenten went to get a drink and something to eat_

_"Hey Neji do you want anything?" Tenten shouted_

_"No I'm fine thanks" Neji told her, his voice carried so he didn't need to shout Tenten walked back into the living room and sat next to Neji placing the plate down as she sat_

_"Where did the ring come from Neji?" Tenten asked turning to face him_

_"Well I thought that it would look wrong if you didn't have a ring so I put one on you while you were asleep, and you're a ninja so you don't have to wear it on your finger" Neji told her_

_"Well thanks for thinking ahead" Tenten smiled_

_"There was something else though" Neji said as he slid of the couch and knelt on the floor, pulling the ring that had been on the chain around Tenten's neck. Tenten's hand flew up to her neck, the chain was missing_

_"Tenten will you marry me?" Neji asked looking up at her_

_"yes" Tenten whispered_

_Neji smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger._

_"So it looks like we are really engaged" Tenten laughed_

_"Yes" Neji smiled at her_

_"I'd better go and tell Sakura, Hinata and Ino, that is if Ino and Kankuro can tear themselves away from each other" Tenten stood up and rushed out of the house leaving a amused Neji behind_

_Tenten ran to Sakura's house and banged on the door_

_"Sakura open up I need to talk to you" Tenten shouted the overhead window opened and Sakura's head appeared out of it_

_"I'm kind of busy in here with Sasuke, could you come back later?" Sakura asked_

_"Neji proposed" Tenten beamed _

_"Give me 5 minuets" Sakura shouted pulling her head back through the window._

_Tenten heard running feet and the front door flew open. Sakura stood there a dressing gown hastily thrown on, Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her in_

_"He popped the question?" Sakura asked looking at Tenten's hand_

_"Yeah, we went to see Lady Tsunade and she told us that she was going to marry me to Neji anyway, then we went back to mine and he got on his knees and proposed" Tenten jumped up and down_

_"We need Ino and Hinata to come and we can all celebrate" Sakura jumped up and down with Tenten. While they were doing this Sasuke came down to see what all the noise was about_

_"What is it?" Sasuke asked scratching the back of his head_

_"Neji popped the question to Tenten. Their engaged" Sakura shouted a huge smile on her face._

_"Bout bloody time" Sasuke replied before going out to find Naruto, it looked like he wouldn't be getting any for a bit._

_Sakura, Hinata and Tenten stood outside the house that Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were staying in while they were in the village, Gaara was out as was Temari, everyone knew where she was. The only people in the house was Ino and Kankuro. And after half an hour of knocking the 3 girls were getting fed up_

_"INO- PIG OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW" Sakura shrieked before she punched the door, not enough for it to brake, but enough for it to dent_

_"FOREEHAD PISS OFF" They heard Ino shout_

_"But we've got big news" Tenten shouted_

_"I don't care, I'm busy at the moment, leave me alone" they heard Ino shout again_

_"I'll come in there and make it so you and Kankuro can't have sex" Sakura shouted the vein in her forehead popping out again_

_"Fine, give me a second" Ino shouted_

_While the girls waited again they could hear cursing on the other side of the door. When it finally opened they saw a pissed off Ino stood there Kankuro's shirt covering her and a shirtless Kankuro in the background glaring at them like it was going out of fashion._

_"What" Ino snapped_

_"Neji popped the question to Tenten" Sakura said pushing passed Ino and sitting on the couch. Ino went from murderous mode to supper happy in 0.03 seconds_

_"It took him long enough, let me see the ring" Ino said pulling Tenten in. Hinata followed. All 4 girls sat on the couch while Kankuro sulked off to his room_

_"So when did he do it?" Ino asked_

_"Well if you'd been around you would have known what's been happening" Sakura snapped_

_"Well the date with Gaara didn't end too well" Tenten began _

_"What do you mean it didn't end well" Ino interrupted_

_"Well Neji turned up towards the end, he and Gaara got into a fight. He came into my room last night and we made up" Tenten had a dopy smile on her face "When we got up this morning Lady Tsunade wanted to see us, apparently I was going to marry Neji anyway. After that we went back to my house and he got down on his knees and asked me to marry him" Tenten waved her hand around_

_"So you were meant to marry Neji to begin with?" Ino asked_

_"Yeah, there's a list going up tomorrow saying who's marrying who" Tenten told them_

_"So me Ino and Hinata will find out who we're meant to marry?" Sakura asked_

_"Yeah" Tenten told her. Not long after Ino shoved them out of the house and went back to Kankuro._

_The next morning Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Kankuro went to find the list of marriages. It didn't take to long to find, considering there was a crowd around it. _Pushing their way to the front they looked at the list.

_Yamanaka Ino is marrying Sabaku Kankuro  
Haruno Sakura is marrying Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuga Hinata is marrying Uzumaki Naruto_

_Weapons Mistress Tenten is marrying Hyuga Neji _

_Sabaku Temari is marrying Nara Shikamaru._

That was all of them, it looked like Tsunade liked playing match maker, she knew who had feelings for who and set them up.

The group walked home, apart from Hinata she was being carried. When she saw that she was marrying Naruto she'd gone red and fainted. So Naruto was carrying her back. All the couples were holding hands, they found Shikamaru and Temari while they'd been there and they were walking back with them

"So when do you think we're getting married?" Ino asked

"I don't know, we'd probably have to ask Lady Tsunade" Sakura said

"Well, I wonder if we have lots of single ones or if it's going to be just one big one" Temari said

"Well why don't we go and ask her" Tenten said

"I think Naruto had better take Hinata home" Sakura said casting a look at the unconscious girl in Naruto's arms

"Okay then Naruto can take Hinata back and we can go and ask" Ino said hands on hips

Naruto and Hinata left them and the group went to find Lady Tsunade, knocking on the office they went in, Tsunade was looking at paperwork again but she looked up when they entered

_"Yes?" Tsunade asked_

_"We were wondering My Lady" Sakura stepped forward  
"How the weddings are going to be" Ino asked_

_"Whether we were having one big wedding or lots of little ones" Temari said_

_"And when they were" Tenten said_

_"Well, you will all have a separate wedding, the first one will be next week" Tsunade said looking at a piece of paper "The first one will be Naruto and Hinata" Tsunade looked around the room "Were are Naruto and Hinata?" she asked_

_"Well Hinata fainted so Naruto took her home" Tenten told her_

_"Well that should have been expected" Tsunade gripped her chin thoughtfully "You'd better tell them that they're getting married Next week, you can all go" She dismissed them._

_They left the building and went their own ways, Sakura and Sasuke went back to hers, Shikamaru and Temari went back to his, being glared at by Kankuro while he and Ino went back to his, while Tenten and Neji went to find Hinata and Naruto and tell them the news._


	12. Chapter 12

Neji and Tenten walked to his house so they could talk to Hinata, hopefully Naruto would still be there, they didn't want to have to go to his house. They chatted about nothing in particular. They got a few looks as they walked because they were holding hands. The closer they got to the Hyuga house the more nervous Tenten became, Neji's uncle didn't like her when she was just Neji's squad member, now they would be getting married so how would he react. Neji could feel Tenten becoming nervous as they walked, squeezing her hand slightly Neji smiled at her

"It'll be okay" He said

"Yeah I know" Tenten muttered kicking a small stone that was in front of her. They both watched it bounce down the street as they walked

"Neji, what if you're uncle says no?" Tenten suddenly asked

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Neji asked a small smile on his face

"It's not been bothering me I just wondered" Tenten muttered

"Well, my uncle can't stop us getting married if that is what Lady Tsunade has said" Neji looked forwards again

"True but I don't think he'd like it. I mean you're the prodigy of the clan. They don't want to share you do they" Tenten bit her lip

"I'm not an object Tenten" Neji chuckled

When they got to the Hyuga residence and took off their shoes. They went down the corridors to Hinata's room and knocked on the door. They heard Hinata telling them softly to come in so sliding open the door they found Naruto laying face down on the floor his pants around his ankles. Neji's eyebrow twitched as he looked at Naruto. Tenten was clutching her stomach giggling while Hinata was sat on her bed a sowing kit sat next her and a needle and thread out

"It's not what it looks like" Naruto groaned lifting his head off the floor

"What is going on in this room?" Neji asked, everyone in the room could feel the ice coming from him

"Naruto-kun's pants were broke so I fixed them" Hinata said pushing her fingers together in a way she'd not done for a few months

"Well that's okay then Neji calm down boy" Tenten giggled patting his head. Neji snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in. one that had images of Naruto having no arms for touching Hinata

"We came to tell you. Lady Tsunade told us that we are having separate weddings and you and Naruto are first" Tenten told Hinata. Hinata let out a squeak before asking when

"Next week" Tenten told her all three of them watched Hinata as she fainted again and fell off the bed.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and ran over to her she was muttering "Naruto-kun"

Neji and Tenten left a few hours later, once Hinata had woken up they told her and Naruto all that they needed to know. Neji threatened Naruto with death if he hurt Hinata. After that both Neji and Tenten felt like going back to hers and they would lock the door so no one could come in. not that it would really stop them they did live in a village of ninja's and if they wanted to get in they could.

Sitting on the couch the faced each other

"So we're going to get married" Tenten said

"Yes" Neji grunted

"What are we meant to do?" Tenten asked

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, a small frown on his face

"Well, is there something I don't know about you?" Tenten asked waving her arms around

"Well, um when I was little I was afraid of the dark" Neji offered

"Good, you're not now are you?" Tenten frowned

"No, what about you?"

"I am afraid of fish" Tenten smiled

"Fish?" Neji grinned

"Yes, their eyes, they freak me out" Tenten snapped "You go again"

"Okay then. Well, I once woke up after I'd gone drinking with Naruto and Sasuke and found that they had dressed me up to look like a girl" Neji grinned

"Well with me I am deadly afraid of jelly fish" Tenten told him, she'd never told anyone about that fear before.

They swapped secrets between each other before they felt like eating, but they didn't feel like cooking so they went out. They sat in a small booth in the corner of the place and waited to be served. Tenten chewed her lip while she looked at the menu and Neji could feel his pants becoming tighter, he quickly looked at the menu trying to distract himself, it didn't work, it would have if Tenten hadn't been humming while she looked at her menu. Neji tried his back up plan for things like this. He thought of Lee in his green spandex and felt himself shrinking, that was until Tenten brushed her leg against his under the table. Now it was no longer Lee that we in the green spandex, Tenten had replaced him, it clung to her like a second skin hugging every curve and Neji felt himself more harder that he had been before. Luckily for Neji, Lee spotted them and came over the sight of him in the green spandex sent to wonderful images of Tenten out of Neji's mind

"What are you both doing here?" Lee asked taking the spare seat

"We were just getting something to eat, where've you been Lee?" Tenten asked pulling her leg back under the table

"I was sent on a mission that helped me fulfil my youthfulness" Lee told her punching his fist in the air while the other 2 sweat dropped, while they were used to Lee and his antics, they did hate it when he did them in public, this was why team guy never did undercover missions, Tenten and Neji could blend in, but Lee and Guy never could.

They ordered their food, Lee staying with them. They chatted while they ate, getting up to date with all that had happened, they let Lee know about them but not the full truth. He would hug them, crying and shouting about the power of youth and that was the last thing they wanted. Once they were finished they paid and left Neji and Tenten went back to her while Lee went to look for something, they weren't paying attention to what he was saying. They speed walked to Tenten's house and Neji started undoing the buttons on her shirt while she unlocked the door, they fell into a pile on the floor when the door opened, that didn't stop them, kicking the door shut Neji pulled her shirt off her and threw it somewhere, standing up they stumbled to her bedroom.

They were woken to banging on the front door next morning. Tenten pulled the covers over her head and snuggled back into Neji's chest

"Tenten, you'd better open the door" Neji muttered, his gruff sleepy voice doing wonderful things to Tenten's insides

"I don't wanna" Tenten muttered placing kisses on his chest

"Don't do that or we'll have sex again and if they barge in here I don't want them seeing that" Neji muttered placing a kiss on her forehead

"Fine meany" Tenten growled as she stood up stretching her back and pushing her breasts forwards. Neji watched with hungry eyes

"Right I'd better get the door" Tenten turned to walk out of her room but was stopped by Neji, he'd jumped out of the bed and was stood in front of the door blocking the way

"Neji let me go and answer the door" Tenten stomped her foot, Neji raised and eyebrow in amusement, she'd actually stomped her foot at him.

"Not like that" Neji told her

"Why not?" Tenten frowned

"You've not got any clothes on" Neji pointed out

"Well you haven't either" Tenten grinned

"Get something on, then you can answer the door" Neji told her as she walked past him to get some clothes that were at the end of the bed, he slapped her butt. Tenten's head snapped up, an evil grin spreading across her face, when Neji turned his back to walk into the bathroom next door Tenten tackled him. They landed with a thump on the floor. Neji on the floor with Tenten straddling him, they both felt him grow hard. To get even Neji reached up a hand and grabbed her nipples. He rolled the sensitive nubs between his finger and thumb. Tenten began to pant and they felt her arousal leak onto his thighs.

"TENTEN OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW" they froze as Ino screamed

Scrambling up Tenten grabbed Neji's shirt and rant to the door pulling it on her as she went. When she opened the door she found Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kankuro, Sasuke and Naruto were on the door step

"Well are you going to let us in?" Ino asked pushing past her Tenten and the rest followed her, Tenten praying that Neji would put something on before he came out, Tenten was lucky that his shirt was too big on her so it fell to mid thigh on her

"Um do you want to wait here while I get dressed?" Tenten asked inching towards her bedroom door

"You mean so you can get back to doing Neji?" Ino grinned

"No I mean get dressed" Tenten pouted

"Then why have you got his shirt on and your neck full of hickies" Ino grinned

"What?" Tenten shrieked clapping a hand around her neck and ran to her room.

Slamming the door behind her she pounced on Neji who was laying on the bed

"What have you done?" She whispered

"Marked you" Neji muttered a small smirk on his lips

"Why did you?" Tenten moaned burring her face in his neck

"Because you're mine and you told me to last night" Neji grinned running his hands up her body to her breast running a finger around her nipple and going down again. Tenten moaned in frustration.

"So do you have a problem with me marking you?" Neji whispered

"No" Tenten gasped and was rewarded by Neji pulling the shirt over her head and pulling a nipple into his mouth. Tenten's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Moving them Neji got Tenten laying on the bed with him on top, leaving her breast he moved south. He flicked his tongue around her outer folds

"WILL YOU TWO STOP HAVING KINKY MONKEY SEXX AND GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE WE NEED TO TALK" Ino shrieked

"FINE WE'RE COMING NOW" Tenten shouted back, Neji climbed off her and helped her up, sighing Tenten went to have a shower.

Both of them, dressed this time, went into the living room where the others where, Ino was sat on Kankuro's lap on the couch, non of the girls liked sitting on it after they found out that Neji and Tenten had done it on there. It was a god thing that the girls didn't know that Neji and Tenten had sex on nearly everything the night before

"So Ino what do we need to talk about?" Tenten asked sitting down

"Well, Hinata's getting married next week, we need to get things ready. We've got to plan the hen night, get the dresses, the wedding night" Ino told her

"The wedding night is not going to happen" Neji interrupted

"Neji Hinata is going to have sex, you have to let it go" Ino sighed, Neji sulked playing with strands of Tenten's hair

"Well, we can go shopping tomorrow for the dresses can't we?" Tenten asked "So what are we doing to day?"

"Well we are planning and we can start planning our own weddings." Ino grinned

"So where's Shikamaru and Temari?" Tenten wondered

"We couldn't find them" Kankuro growled

"I think you know what their doing" Ino smiled

"Well, lets start planning" Tenten said


	13. Chapter 13

"Right, shopping tomorrow, hen night planning in half an hour and then if we can boot Neji out before he has a hissy fit we can get Hinata up to date with the wedding night" Ino beamed

"Okay, first do you want something to eat or drink?" Tenten asked as she went to get herself a drink

"No we're okay for now" Sakura smiled at her.

When Tenten came back the got down to planning

"So we'll find out who's wedding is after Hinata and Naruto then we can work on that wedding" Ino pulled out a sheet of paper

"First what kind of hen night do you want Hinata?" Tenten asked

"Nothing much really" Hinata told them

"You'd better get Naruto sorted as well" Sakura told the boys pointing at Naruto

"We'll do that later" Sasuke told her

"Okay then, well we'll let Ino sort the hen night out, but let Hinata check with her" Tenten said. Before Neji could interrupt them.

"I think we'd be better planning this without Neji here, he's not happy with them getting married" Sakura pointed out

"Well we will need to loose the guys soon, they can't know about our half of the wedding" Tenten tapped her chin. Her head suddenly jerked back as Neji pulled the strands of hair he'd been playing with a bit harder.

"Me and Neji need to talk, after we have the boys can go and plan the boy side of the wedding okay." Tenten stood up, grabbed Neji's hand and they walked out of the room.

Closing the door Tenten turned to look at Neji

"What are you playing at?" She hissed

"I don't want them getting married, if that's okay with you" Neji snarled back at her making Tenten raise her eyebrows, Neji never lost his cool with her

"Neji if you don't like it you need to talk to Lady Tsunade, but then she'll make them get married anyway or get Hinata to marry someone else like Kiba" Tenten huffed

"I don't see why she has to get married anyway" Neji muttered

"Lady Tsunade wants more skilled ninja for when we're too old for this, that way the village is truly protected" Tenten frowned, Neji knew why but when Hinata came into it he was like a little child "They probably won't have a proper wedding night you know" Tenten sighed

"What do you mean?" Neji looked up

"Well this is Hinata, she fainted when she saw Naruto with no shirt on, I think she'll faint and they won't do anything, Naruto's not the kind of guy to have sex with a sleeping girl unlike someone I know" Tenten poked him in the chest

"For the last time about that I thought you were awake, you certainly acted like you were" Neji huffed at her

"well I've never woken up like that before that's saying something, we'd better get in there, Ino'll be telling them that we're having" Hot kinky monkey sex" Tenten air quoted a smile on her face, Neji took her hand again and they walked back into the living room.

The others hadn't moved since they'd left the room, the were all sat on the couch apart from Naruto who had moved from where he'd been sat and was now sat next to Hinata. Hinata was doing her best impression of a tomato and if Naruto didn't move back soon she was going to faint again. Neji cleared his throat and Naruto jumped casting a guilty glance at the Hyuga.

"Well I think the boys need to go, Neji you can come back tonight if you want" Tenten ushered them out of the room and closed the front door behind them, a huge grin on her face as she did.

"And what was all that about?" Ino asked with Sakura and Hinata nodding their heads behind her

"Neji's being over protective of Hinata. I did tell him that Hinata will most likely faint on her wedding night so he shouldn't worry but you know what he's like" Tenten smirked.

The girls sat down, pulled out some paper and began to plan, they would go shopping for the dresses tomorrow, they would have the hen night 2 days before the wedding, to give them time o recover after it and so they wouldn't fall asleep during the wedding. Ino was in charge of the hen night. They were nearly finished when they heard a knock on the door, getting up Tenten opened it and found Temari on the doorstep.

"Hey sorry I'm late" She told her before they went to join the other 2.

"Hey Temari, where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked

"He went to find Naruto and them to help plan the wedding why?" Temari sat down on the couch

"Just that Kankuro wasn't happy you both weren't here before" Ino told her

"We weren't having sex before you start" Temari told them

"Well if you weren't having sex what were you doing?" Sakura leaned forward

"He's mum found out that we're getting married whenever we are. She made us look at the photo album and hunt down her wedding dress" Temari told her

"Well Shikamaru had better tell Kankuro that" Ino mused looking thoughtful.

"Well if you tell him he'll listen to you. Especially if you say no sex to him" Temari smiled at Ino

"Why could I take sex off the table, I like having sex with your brother" Ino told the other blonde

"Okay can we change the subject before Hinata passes out again?" Sakura asked

"Okay, what kind of flowers do you want Hinata?" Ino asked pulling out another sheet of paper

"I'm not that bothered about the flowers, I think you would be better at picking them Ino" Hinata told them

"We need to discus the wedding night you know that right?" Temari told her

"Yes, I know what to expect I think" Hinata blushed

"You do?" Tenten asked

"Yes, I talked to Kiba and Shino when I found out, but Ino dragged me and Naruto-kun here before I could talk to him" Hinata stuttered

The four girls planned most of the wedding, helped Hinata know what would happen on the wedding night and what time they would meet up the next day to buy the dresses. Soon after Tenten let them out and got changed into her PJs. Settling down on the couch Tenten put a film on and waited for Neji to come back. Pulling the blanket over her she soon fell asleep and didn't hear Neji come in.

Tenten woke up in her bed, this confused her because she'd fall asleep on the couch. Opening her eyes she found Neji laying on his side facing her fast asleep. He'd taken off his head band so the brand on his forehead was showing. Tenten bit her lip, she knew how much Neji hated that mark. Then it hit her, what if they had kids, would the children have the curse mark branded on their forehead? She had to find out, she leaned over and shook him. All this did was make him pulled close to him and press his erection into her.

"Neji wake up" She tried again but it didn't work, Tenten decided to have a little fun, slipping down Tenten ended up facing the bulge in Neji's pants. Smirking she reached out her hands and pulled his pants down, letting his member spring out and stand proud. Licking her lips Tenten leaned forwards and ran her tongue up the length of his member. She grinned when she heard him moan above her and bucked his hips, sliding her lips up to the tip she slipped her mouth over the tip swirling her tongue around the head. Neji let out a loud groan and bucked his hips more, slamming the tip of his member into the back of her throat. Tenten gagged a bit before Neji calmed down and she began to bob her head up and down.

Neji woke up to Tenten giving him a blow job, if he was going to wake up like this every morning then he couldn't wait to get married, Neji reach down his hands and pulled Tenten up when she was done.

"Morning" She smiled

"Morning" Neji muttered looking at her lips

"Well you weren't waking up" Tenten defended herself "Neji I need to ask you something serious" he nodded "would our children have that mark put on them as well?" Tenten asked

"Why didn't you tell me" Neji exploded

"Tell you what I don't now that's why I asked you" Tenten shot back

"What are you on about?" Neji asked

"Well if we have kids will they be marked, if I don't ask I won't pissing know will i?" Tenten shouted

"Wait, so you're telling me you're not pregnant?" Neji asked he had to know

"No I'm not pregnant, but the amount of sex we've been having I don't think it'll be too long before I am. I just wanted to know about the mark" Tenten pouted

"Oh right, the child wouldn't be full Hyuga so I don't believe they will place the mark on them. And Naruto has said that once he is the Hokage he will make them stop with the mark all together" Neji told her stroking her hair

"Good I was just worried, I know how much you hate your mark" Tenten told him before getting up and going for a shower. She needed to get ready so she could meet the others and buy dresses.

Leaving the house was more trouble than Tenten thought it would be, Neji had refused to put clothes on, knowing what it did to Tenten to see him naked she had to run out of the house when he wasn't looking so he didn't see her. Running to the shop because she late Tenten tried to stop the nose bleed that Neji had given her. Skidding to a stop she saw the other girls outside waiting for her

"Did Neji keep you?" Sakura asked looking at the ruffled girl before them

"Yeah, we'll go with that" Tenten muttered

"We don't want to know" Ino sang walking into the shop, the rest followed her and they spread out once inside, Ino and Sakura went to look at bridesmaid dresses, Tenten went with Hinata to look at the wedding dresses and Temari went to look at the underwear.

Tenten pulled out a few to show Hinata before she found the one she wanted. It was white with pleats, the skirt in the pleats had black and white swirls going through it and it had black swirls around the chest, Hinata went to try it on, when she came out she looked beautiful. It clung in all the right places. While Hinata had gone to try the dress on Ino and Sakura came over with dresses over their arms

"God Hinata you look beautiful" Sakura cried

"That dress looks so goo on you, you have to get it" Ino told her wiping tears from her eyes

"You found bridesmaid dresses?" Tenten nodded her head at the dresses over their arms

"Yeah, we saw which dress she went for and found some that go with it" Sakura held out her arm for Tenten to take one of the dresses

"You'd better try them on" Hinata stuttered from her place in front of the mirror quickly Tenten went and got Temari and the 4 girls went to try them on. They came out and stood next to each other so Hinata could see the dresses. The were a plain white one under a black one that had been split so it showed the dress underneath with a white bow edged with black where the black top layer met.

"You all look really nice" Hinata smiled at them

Once all the girls were back in their own clothes and the dresses were bought they went to get something to drink

"So Hinata did Naruto get you a ring?" Sakura asked before sipping her drink  
"Yeah here" Hinata held out her hand so they could see the ring. It was a silver band with 5 accent diamonds that were nestled in an elegant millegrain curls on each side of the ring. The mokume body tapered away from the inside of the ring to reveal the side detail.

"That is beautiful where the hell did he find it?" Temari asked after spitting her drink every where, they were all expecting a rubbish ring, not to sound mean

"I don't know, Naruto-kun gave t to me soon after we found out that we were getting married" Hinata told them. They looked around the shops a bit more before they went back home.

Hinata's wedding dress

www. .uk/images/l/Wedding %20dress%20with%20color

Hinata's ring

images/jewelry/540/MCER- mokume-curls-engagement -ring-white-marquise-diamond-

Bridesmaid dresses for Hinata's wedding

. /- EhaknsEmnqM/Tr_nes_eX SI/AAAAAAAAB7g/rp_qwZWygx8/s1600/ Black-and-White-Bridesmaid-


	14. Chapter 14

Tenten opened her front door slowly, it was unlocked and she remembered locking it before she'd left. Sticking her head round the door she saw Neji sleeping on the couch, breathing out a sigh of relief Tenten walked in shutting the door behind her. She tiptoed over to the sleeping Hyuga, not that she knew why she was tiptoeing, he didn't wake up for much. Sitting down on the couch she moved his head and placed it on her lap. Neji still didn't wake up so Tenten stroked the hair that fell onto his face. Tenten never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be like this with Neji, her best friend, the one she looked up to most of all, and she was going to marry him.

Neji woke up to find Tenten's lap being his cushion. He'd fallen asleep when he'd gone to Tenten's. she'd not been in so he let himself in. laying down on the couch he'd fallen asleep and that's how Tenten had found him. She'd placed his head on her lap and soon after he's woken up

"How was your day?" Tenten asked stroking his hair still

"My day was fine, How was yours?" Neji smiled up at her

"Mine was okay, we got the dresses, Hinata showed us the ring, it looks great. We're getting together tomorrow to plan the hen night, I'll make sure that Ino keeps it tame" Tenten giggled when she saw Neji frown.

"I really don't see why she should have a hen night" Neji muttered

"It's tradition Neji, I'm going to have a hen night. And if Ino has her way I'll have strippers for mine" Tenten thought out loud. Neji shot up

"What you are not having strippers am I understood, you do not need them" Neji bellowed standing up

"Neji what happens at my hen night is non of your business, it's not for ages yet and it's not like you won't have them at your stag do" Tenten stood up facing him she was only slightly smaller than him so she could look him in the eyes with out much bother.

"I will not you are the only naked woman I want to look at, and I am the only naked man you should see at all" Neji snapped at her

"Well, I have seen Kiba naked once" Tenten mused, tapping her chin. She watched Neji frown, and she knew she'd pushed it too far. She could see the tiny twitch that he got under his eye when he'd been pushed too far. Tenten bit her lip as she looked at him. Neji pushed past her and stormed out of her house slamming the door behind him. Sighing Tenten went to have a bath, Neji would come back when he was ready to talk to her, or possibly shag her senseless, Tenten hoping it was the second one.

Tenten had climbed out of the bath, got a dressing gown on and fallen asleep on her bed when Neji came back, looking in he found her like that and he let out an evil chuckle.

Tenten woke up to find her arms bound to the headboard, her legs were tied down as well, the secret kunai she kept on her at all times was gone and she was naked, looking around the room she found Neji sat in the corner

"Neji what's going on, let me go" Tenten struggled against the ropes but they wouldn't give. Neji stood up and walked over to her, taking in her naked glory. Neji only had on his boxers and judging from the bulge at the front he was turned on.

"I'll let you go when you tell me what I want to know" Neji sat at the edge of the bed

"Now tell me Tenten" Neji pinched one of her nipples "Why did you see Kiba naked?" Neji pulled her nipple and watched as she moaned and tried to buck her hips "Tell me Tenten" Neji muttered before pulling it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, looking up he saw Tenten's eyes roll into the back of her head, Neji pulled back and listened to Tenten whimper "Why did you see Kiba naked?" Neji asked before blowing on her nipple.

"It was an accident" Tenten gasped out

"Why?" Neji flicked her nipple

"I was on a mission and walked into his room before knocking" Tenten gasped and was rewarded with Neji taking her nipple into his mouth while he lined up with her and thrust in.

Tenten lay still bound on the bed with Neji laying on top of her, hiss head buried between her breasts.

"Neji are you going to let me go yet?" Tenten asked looking at the top of his head

"I'll let you go when I want to" Neji muttered tickling her breasts

"Please Neji, I'm meant to be doing something" Tenten gasped again when Neji pinched her nipple.

"You're not going anywhere yet Tenten" Neji told her looking up, seeing her face he reached up and kissed her. Pulling back he smirked at the frustrated look on Tenten's face. Smirking Neji stood up and began to dress

"Be good Tenten and I might let you out after, I'll be back in a few hours. I'll be looking forward to seeing you like this again" Neji said before he left closing the door behind him.

Tenten looked at her ceiling frowning, what was she going to do, Neji had bound her hands too far away from each other for her to be able to do hand signs. She couldn't cut the ropes because Neji'd took her kunai, all she could do was wait for him to come back and hope he'd let her out.

Later Tenten heard the front door open.

"Neji is that you, you'd better let me out right now" Tenten called

"What do you mean?" She heard Sakura call then the bedroom door opened and Sakura was stood in the opening.

Sakura took in the sight before her and turned bright red, as did Tenten, quickly Sakura turned around

"I'm guessing Neji did this to you" Sakura chuckled

"Yeah, would you let me out please" Tenten blushed

Turning back round Sakura made her way over to the bed not looking at Tenten as she did. Pulling out the kunai she kept with her and sliced through the ropes that bound her friend. Once Tenten was free she pulled a blanket to cover her from Sakura

"Well are you going to tell me?" Sakura sat on the bed

"I accidentally told Neji about when I saw Kiba naked on that mission, he stormed out and I fell asleep on my bed, next thing I know I'm naked and tied up, we did have mind blowing sex though" Tenten told her with a dopy smile on her face

"And he just left you like this?" Sakura asked looking at the grinning girl

"Yeah" Tenten sighed

Neji came back to Tenten's house, she couldn't have gotten free he'd bound her so she couldn't do hand signs, she didn't have a kunai to cut the ropes and she was all his. He let himself into the house and went to the bedroom door, it was shut just like he'd left it. Opening it though he couldn't see Tenten on the bed, the bed was empty. Neji went in to look, maybe it was a trick. He was so concerned about Tenten not being on the bed that he didn't notice Sakura behind him, she did a medical jutsu and he fell unconscious.

When Neji woke up he was on Tenten's bed bound and naked, looking around he saw Tenten sat on the chair in the corner. Watching him.

"Hey, how do you feel?" She asked

"Tenten let me out now" he told her

"No you didn't let me out so I'm not letting you out" Tenten strutted over to the bed and sat at the edge.

"I'm sorry now let me out" Neji muttered looking once more at her breasts

Tenten didn't listen to him instead she brought her mouth to his cock and watched Neji's face. Slowly Tenten took him into her mouth and watched his eyes roll into the back of his head. Tenten swirled her tongue around the head and began to bob up and down, soon after Tenten could feel Neji's balls tighten and pulled her head back, his cock left her mouth with a pop, Neji groaned trying to thrust and meet her somehow, he was so close, so close but he couldn't reach her. Giving him and evil grin Tenten stood up and left the room.

Neji watched the door shut and cursed, he shouldn't have left her before, now she was getting her own back

"Tenten please let me out I won't do it again" Neji called out, he watched the bedroom door open again and there stood Tenten. Tenten walked back over to the bed, standing before it Tenten made the hand signs for the clone jutsu, when the smoke went down Neji could see the 2 naked Tenten's. without saying anything they both climbed on top of him.

Neji and Tenten both lay on the bed next to each other, Tenten had cut the ropes at some point so Neji could put his arm around her.

"That was interesting" Tenten muttered looking up at Neji

"Yes, I did enjoy it" Neji muttered looking down at her

"You do know that I can't walk now" Tenten told him.

"Then I did a good job" Neji muttered kissing her forehead

"I need to be able to walk tomorrow, we're planning the hen night" Tenten slapped his arm

"Why don't you just get them to come here, then I can stay and check that Ino keeps the hen night calm" Neji told her

"No, I'll have them come here, but you are not staying" Tenten snapped

The next morning Tenten stumbled to the front door, she was having great difficulty walking, opening the door she found Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari stood there

"Morning, did you crawl to the door?" Ino asked pushing past her

"Good morning Tenten" Sakura sang as she walked past, Tenten guessed that she got some last night

Once everyone was in they sat on the couch, Tenten stumbled over to them ignoring the knowing looks that Ino and Sakura cast at her. Sitting down Tenten sighed in relief.

"So how bad is it?" Sakura asked watching her

"How bad is what?" Tenten asked

"Well, you can't walk properly, so I'm guessing that you had either lots of sex, rough sex or both" Sakura said counting them off on her fingers

"Both" Tenten muttered looking down

"Well I'll fix you before we plan, we need to go out after and you need to be able to walk" Sakura stood up and moved over to her. Her hands glowing a faint green

When Tenten was able to walk with out stumbling they got down to planning.

It took them a while to make Ino leave the idea of strippers alone, she wanted them and the only thing that would make her leave them out of Hinata's hen night was the others saying that they would have them at theirs.

They went out shopping for underwear for Hinata to wear on the night, if Naruto didn't have a nosebleed then he couldn't be human.

Leaving the shops the girls went to get something to eat and drink. Temari broke the silence

"When do you think we'll find out who gets married after Hinata and Naruto?" She asked looking around

"We could go ask, or My Lady will tell us at the wedding, you now how she's always last minuet" Sakura sipped her drink

"You never know, we might get letters, telling us when we're to get married" Tenten put down her mug

"So when did Shikamaru ask you to marry him Temari?" Ino asked looking at the other blonde

"He didn't really, we just found out that Lady Tsunade wanted us to marry, Gaara wasn't that bothered compared to Kankuro, I had to hide his face paint to just get him to let me out of the house once we got here" Temari smiled at the memory

"Really because he didn't mention anything about it to me" Ino said looking at Temari

"No, I'm guessing that he doesn't bring up things like that during sex" Temari grinned at Ino

"Can we change the subject, Hinata's going to faint on us again" Sakura watched the Hyuga girl

"She has a point" Tenten sipped her drink

"So, are we going to ask Lady Tsunade?" Temari asked looking at the other girls

"Yeah, we'll go after we drop these things of at Tenten's" Ino said

"Why mine?" Tenten demanded

"Because do you really think that Hinata's father is going to let her have that kind of underwear" Ino stood up pulling on of them out of the bag, Hinata fainted clean away

Once the girls had brought Hinata round again, they dropped the bags off at Tenten's and went to the Hokage tower. Opening the door the 5 girls walked into the office.

"Lady Tsunade, we were wondering, who's getting married after Hinata and Naruto and when will it be" Sakura asked stepping forward

"Well, I was thinking that it should be Ino and Kankuro" Tsunade looked up from the scroll she was reading

"When will it be My Lady" Ino asked

"About a month after Hinata and Naruto's Tsunade old them before sending them out. The girls went and got the bags from Tenten's apart from Hinata, they would be staying there until the wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day of Hinata's hen night, Tenten knew this from the way that Neji was acting. She knew anyway, but anyone could tell something was bothering the young Hyuga

"Neji will you just sit down?" Tenten sighed as he walked past her, he'd been pacing the room for the last hour

"She's not going, Ino will make sure that strippers are there. For that matter you are not going as well, I'll lock you both in a room if I have to" Neji snapped looking at Tenten

"Like hell you will, I'm going, Hinata is going for it is her hen night, you will go with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Naruto and god help you if I see you near us" Tenten snapped back standing up looking at him.

"You will not look at another naked man Tenten" Neji frowned walking up to her

"Neji, we made Ino promise that there won't be any strippers okay, so calm down you are the only naked man that I want to look at" Tenten told him, her fingers crossed behind her back, she would have strippers at her hen night, you see if she didn't.

"You sure" Neji asked looking at her

"Yes I'm sure" Tenten kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck

"If I hear about one stripper I will take you over my knee, do you hear me" Neji muttered in her ear before leaving the room Tenten grinned before she went to go and get ready.

Three hours later Tenten locked her front door, putting the keys in the small bag she was taking with her she went to meet the others. The small black dress clung to her in all the right places, the sleeves were flowing and loose. But once again her back was completely bare. She couldn't let Neji see her like this or he would go off on one. She'd piled her hair up in a messy bun on her head, the make up was almost nonexistent, but it worked for Tenten.

When she saw the other Tenten couldn't help but smile, Hinata was in a full body blush mode, Ino was grinning like a Cheshire cat while Sakura was just watching the two of them a small grin on her face

"What's going on?" Tenten asked as she walked up, all three heads snapped up to look at her

"well, Ino decided that if we can't have strippers that we will learn to pole dance" Sakura told her

"That would explain why Hinata looks like a tomato" Tenten grinned looking at the young bride to be

"I really don't want do Ino chan" Hinata stuttered

"Well you are, and I'm sure that Naruto will thank me after" Ino grinned pushing the blushing girl into the club Tenten turned to Sakura

"Ino's not really making us learn to pole dance is she?"  
Yes, unfortunately for Hinata. Ino wants her to be sexy on her wedding night, in Ino's eyes that is her doing a pole dance or a strip tease. I don't know who I feel more sorry for, Hinata or Naruto if she does do one for him. If she does she'll most likely faint on him" Sakura chuckled as the 2 girls followed.

Neji was in a mood, he didn't trust Ino. He didn't put it past her to get strippers, call him a child or possessive of Tenten. He didn't really want Hinata to see them. But he was the only one that Tenten could see naked, he would make it up to her when he got home, he had been a bit harsh before he'd left. Setting that in his mind he smiled slightly, he was brought out of his thoughts by Kankuro

"Let's go in this one" looking round Neji saw that they were outside a strip club and with a shrug of their shoulders they walked in.

They sat down and watched some of the women strip for them, no of them really paying attention. Naruto couldn't if he did Neji would kill him. Looking around the room, Neji saw something that made his heart stop. Tenten scantily clad was swinging around a pole; once he saw Tenten he saw Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Temari. Nudging the Kankuro he pointed over to where the girls were and saw Kankuro stiffen next to him. Once all of the men noticed their women over in a corner they stood up and made their way over there.

Tenten didn't know how they managed to convince Hinata to pole dance but she was glad they had, she was having fun. It was scary at first they were in the corner of the main room, the woman telling them that they didn't have any other rooms that could be used. They put on the clothes that the woman gave them and started, it was fun and Tenten couldn't wait to show Neji what she had learned. About half way into it, with their backs to the rest of the room and the woman facing them they saw her go pale, her eyes wide in fright. The girls looked at each other before they felt the ice cold presence of people behind them. Closing their eyes they turned round to see who it was that had scared their teacher so. They didn't expect to see their men stood in front of them, Neji had the twitch he got when he was really pissed off, Kankuro was grinding his teeth, Sasuke was crossing and uncrossing his arms, Naruto was clenching and unclenching his fists and Shikamaru was looking wide awake for the first time in ages. And all of them looked pissed off. Eye still twitching Neji undid the buttons on his shirt before pulling it off and thrusting it into Tenten's arms with a growl of "put the blasted thing on" the others followed suit, Naruto pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around Hinata, Shikamaru pulled his top off and gave it to Temari, Sasuke pulled off the jacket that he was wearing and gave that to Sakura while Kankuro pulled Ino to him after pulling his shirt off and he put it on her himself before they picked up their women and left the club.

Tenten knew that Neji was going to yell at her when he got her home, she could feel his body was tense while he carried her out of the club

"I can walk you know" Tenten muttered sulking, she was having fun learning to pole dance then Neji and the others ruined it for her.

"You will not get down from my arms until we reach your home and I say so, am I understood" Neji growled back at her

When they reached Tenten's home they saw the others stood outside waiting for them. Ino was stood in front of Kankuro stomping her foot and shouting at him, Sakura was ignoring Sasuke, something he didn't like. Temari was sat on the floor waiting while Shikamaru slept on her shoulder and Naruto was talking to a fainted Hinata not knowing that she had fainted.

"Naruto you do know that Hinata fainted" Tenten called out as they came closer to the group.

"What" Naruto shrieked and looked at the unconscious girl in his arms

"Hinata wake up" Naruto screamed

"Leave her be dope, she'll wake up when she's ready" Sasuke called to the screaming blonde, before turning back to his_fiancé_ "Sakura will you just look at me" he asked but she kept her back to him

"If you'll put me down I can let us in" Tenten snapped slapping Neji's chest, ignoring the fact that he had no shirt on because he put it on her, she would not get aroused, she would not. Sighing Neji put her down and watched her as she unlocked the door with the spare key she kept near by. The boys had taken them out of the club before they could get their things, so their clothes and bags and thing were still there. As soon as the men left them they would go back to the club and get their things, before someone took them. The group went into the house, Tenten shutting the door behind her as she went, if there was going to be a scene, she didn't want the whole village to know about it.

"Well, what they hell were you playing at" Kankuro exploded, pointing at Ino, it would be Ino who had set this whole thing up, Ino looked up at him and gave him a cold look

"What we do for Hinata's hen night is none of your concern, we were quiet fine until you turned up and spoiled it for us" Ino snapped at him, her eyes turned into slits. All the girls knew that she wasn't really cross with him, but she would let him think that she was. Hinata still hadn't come out of her faint. Naruto was sat next to her holding her hand and willing her to wake up, her father was going to kill him if he knew where his daughter had been, but Naruto couldn't tell him about it because Hiashi would want to know why he was in the strip club, and the fact that it was his stag do wouldn't be a good enough answer.

"It's none of my concern" Kankuro bellowed "We are getting married sweet cheeks and what my future wife does is my concern, you do not got half naked in a room full of men and swing around a pole, I forbid you to do it" Kankuro shouted, chest heaving. All the girls winced, telling Ino to not do something was a good way of making her do it.

"I can't can i?" Ino asked in a quiet voice "We are not married yet, so if I want to go in a room full of men, dressed only in my underwear, then I will bloody do it, if I want to go in completely naked then I can and I will, you will not stop me Kankuro" Ino jumped up and poked him in the chest between every word, Temari watched with an amused smirk on her face, so Ino could stand up to her brother, their marriage was going to be fun.

"You will not, I won't let you" Kankuro snapped sitting down and pulled Ino down with him, making her sit on his lap. A slight blush forming on her face. While Kankuro and Ino had their domestic Hinata woke up, Naruto pulled her close to him and kissed her, grateful that she had woke up, but Hinata fainted from the kiss. Naruto let out another shriek pulling his hair and buried his head in the couch cushions, before lifting his head up and looking at Tenten

"Your couch smells funny" Naruto told her and watched as Neji and Tenten's faces went bright red

"Did you spill food on it?" Naruto asked wondering why they were blushing

"Yeah, yeah, we spilt food on it" Tenten muttered looking at Neji the other girls sharing grins, Sasuke, Kankuro and Shikamaru guessed what it was really about when they saw the blushes and the grins.

"That's not the point, you are not going there again am I understood?" Neji stood in front of Tenten his arms crossed over his chest

"If I want to go back there then I will" Tenten snapped at him, she looked him in the eye, she couldn't look at his chest or she would turn to a pile of horny goo on the floor. Neji could feel his temper rising, she was defying him, him of all people.

"You will not go" Neji growled out moving closer to her.

"Watch me" Tenten snarled before performing hand signs and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Neji looked around the room at the others, Naruto was still face first in the couch, Shikamaru was sleeping on Temari's shoulder, Kankuro was grinning at him, as were Sakura, Sasuke and Ino. Cursing Neji stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Tenten popped up outside the strip club that they had been in before, all she wanted to do was get their things back from there, and she didn't really trust them with their things. Pulling Neji's shirt closer to her she walked into the club. She could feel their eyes on her from the moment she'd stepped in, but she made her way over to the bar to ask for their things back.

When Tenten got them she started to leave, passing one table she felt a hand slide over her bum. Tenten stiffened at the contact, slowly she turned around. Them man that was touching her was old, he wasn't a shinobi, Tenten knew that. He had his front teeth missing and a black eye. Breathing out a calming breath Tenten tried to calm down, she didn't want to have to hurt him

"Please remove your hand" Tenten ground out

"Why would I do that love?" The man grinned like he had just won a prize

"I'll give you one more chance, remove your hand" Tenten told him again, she could feel a cold presence coming up behind her, and quick at that

"I'm not moving my hand" The man chuckled before looking at something behind Tenten

"Remove your hand from her body or I will remove it from you" Tenten heard Neji snarl. The man went pale, recognising the shinobi headband on Neji's head, the man couldn't get his hand off Tenten quick enough. Neji grabbed Tenten pulling her close to him before making hand signs and the broth disappeared in a poof of smoke.

They both popped back up in Tenten's room, the door was shut and Tenten could feel that the others were asleep

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Neji asked, his voice quiet

"What do you mean?" Tenten sighed climbing onto her bed

"I told you not to go back in there and you went" Neji snapped "Look what happened because you went there"

"I went back to get our things, do you really think that we walked to the club dressed like that, we changed when we got their so they had our clothes, our bags and all our things" Tenten snapped glaring at him, he would not pin this on her

"You could have told us before we'd left and we would have got your things" Neji sat next to her on the bed

"How could we" Tenten hissed at him "You were in stupid state and wouldn't listen to me, none of them would listen to us" Tenten turned her back to him a pulled his shirt over her head

"We didn't want them looking at you" Neji muttered, his lips near her neck

"You didn't want us to have strippers, so we didn't have them, which is more than I can say for you. I can ask you what you were doing in a strip club Neji Hyuga" Tenten stood up throwing his shirt at him

"Kankuro" Neji began

"I don't care if Kankuro wanted to go in, Ino's gunna deal with him. I want to know why you were in there Neji" Tenten hissed again

"I don't know" Neji muttered looking down at the floor, he was ashamed of himself

"I was going to show you what I had learned at pole dancing and I was going to put on a little show for you, but now I don't think I will" Tenten pulled her night shorts up, she already had the vest top on.

"Hinata gets married the day after tomorrow, do you know what damage has been done?" Tenten asked looking at him.

"They will get over it, what did you learn?" Neji walked to her and pulled her body to his

"I'm not showing you" Tenten slipped out of his grasp and walked to her bed, she pulled back the covers and climbed in. Neji sighed, crossed over the room and climbed into the bed, pulling Tenten close they both fell asleep


	16. Chapter 16

It was finally here, Naruto and Hinata's big day and Hinata was still passed out and on the other side of the village Naruto was being yelled at by Neji. Naruto wanted to wear an orange suit for the wedding, his reasoning was that he always wore orange he was wearing his lucky orange boxers. Neji was telling him that Hinata would be a widow pretty soon after being a wife if Naruto wore an orange suit. Finally they came to a compromise, Naruto could have an orange tie and could keep the boxers on. Neji didn't want to see them.

Sakura finally woke Hinata up, they were running out of time to get Hinata dressed, the make up on her and her hair styled, then to get the other 4 girls sorted. They began pulling the dress over Hinata's head before they plonked her on a seat, Sakura and Tenten doing her hair while Ino and Temari did her make up. The light make up worked perfectly on Hinata and her long bluish black hair into a bun, pearl hair pins in the interconnecting strands all over the back of it. Looking at the beautiful bride all the girls could feel themselves well up; they couldn't wait for their weddings, the girls walked out of the room leaving the bride to be to have a moment to herself.

Hinata looked around the room, clutching her dress in her hands, she couldn't wait. She was marrying Naruto, Naruto who she'd had a huge crush on for as long as she could remember. Honestly Hinata felt like she was in a dream, if it was a dream she never wanted to wake up.

A soft knock broke Hinata out of her thoughts and looking at the door she saw Tenten's head sticking round it

"Their ready for you" Tenten told her pulling her head back and walking in

"How do I look?" Hinata asked standing up, smoothing out the small creases that she had gotten from sitting

"You look wonderful, Naruto's so lucky to have you" Tenten told her as they left the room. Hinata skirts made a soft swishing sound as she walked. Tenten left her to join the other bridesmaids and the groomsmen.

Naruto stood at the alter with Tsunade waiting for the bridesmaids, the groomsmen and the bride. He fiddled with his tie, it was bright orange like his boxers but hopefully only Hinata would be seeing them if things went his way and she didn't faint. The doors at the end of the hall and out came Sakura and Sasuke followed by Temari and Shikamaru, Ino and Kankuro and finally followed by Tenten and Neji. Once the 4 couples made their way to the front and took their places they all turned once more to look at the doors at the end. The music started up and they saw Hinata walking up with her father.

When the beautiful bride made it to the top she was handed over to Naruto, the young couple turned to look at the Hokage

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honoured celebration of the human family, uniting a man and a woman in marriage.

Naruto and Hinata have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." The Hokage said looking at the beaming couple before her

"Now, would you both please turn and face each other and hold hands.

Naruto, Do you take Hinata to be your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do") 

Hinata, Do you take Naruto to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do") 

May I please have your rings?

The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows **Naruto** and **Hinata** have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, which these two, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Amen.

**Naruto**, please place **Hinata**'s ring on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me.

I, **Naruto** take thee, **Hinata** to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed.

**Hinata**, please place **Naruto**'s ring on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me.

I, **Hinata** take thee **Naruto** to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." They placed the rings on each others fingers

"Respect yourselves and each other. Always remember what brought you together and make gentleness, tenderness and kindness an important part of your marriage. When life's fears, frustrations and hardships attack your marriage – as they threaten all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on the good things between you and never only on that which seems wrong. By doing this, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality for your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now and enter the days of your life together.

**Naruto** and **Hinata**, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, and now having heard you make these pledges of your affection, I declare you to be Husband and Wife."

Tsunade smiled at the couple in front of her

"Naruto, you may kiss your new wife" Tsunade chuckled as she watched Naruto gently lift the veil that covered his new wife's face before he slowly and softly placed his lips on hers. The crowd of people watch the kiss, waiting for the moment that the bride would faint and fall to the floor. Everyone was shocked when Naruto pulled away and Hinata was still awake and not in a pile on the floor.

The happy couple walked out followed by the rest of the wedding party, the were still waiting for Hinata to fall to the floor, they were still shocked.

They went to the place that they would be having the after wedding meal, Naruto and Hinata took their seats at the table, quickly followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen, once everyone was seated the speeches were given out, most of them threatening Naruto with death or more painful things, like taking away his ramen. Then the food was given out. When everyone was done there was dancing and late into the night they went home, Tenten clung to Neji as he walked her home, she'd drunk far too much at the party and now Neji had the fun task of getting her home. Tenten stumbled again falling against Neji once more, he let out a sigh, before stepping in front of her. He crouched down so Tenten could crawl on his back. He shoved her dress up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He could feel her silky thighs against his hands and suppressed a groan, he could fell Tenten nodding off against his back, it didn't look like he would get any tonight.

Placing Tenten on her bed Neji slipped into the bed next to her, he'd already gotten her changed into her night clothes and he'd stripped down to his boxers, pulling her close Neji fell asleep.

The morning light streamed into the room, making a beeline for Tenten's eyes, groaning Tenten rolled over and buried her face into Neji's neck

"Morning" Neji muttered, Tenten could feel him throat vibrate as he spoke

"Morning" Tenten muttered back a small grin on her face.

"We should get up" Neji grinned looking down at her

"I don't wanna" Tenten grinned looking up at him

"I'll make you" Neji told her climbing out of the bed, he threw the covers off letting the cold air hitting Tenten's exposed skin, she shot out of bed

The young couple made their way to the kitchen, playfully shoving one another as they went.

The week past quick for Tenten, soon after the pictures of Naruto and Hinata's wedding came through, Tenten was staying up late one night flicking through them, Neji had left for the night, he had a family meal that he had to go to.

Tenten sang softly to herself, it was a song that she had changed a few years ago. Neji had gone on a mission, not long after news came back that he was dead, Tenten couldn't believe it, Neji couldn't be dead, she'd listened to music during that time, one song most of all, she listened to Tokio Hotel, don't jump and made her oven version of it.

The wind rattled the windows as she looked at the photos of Hinata's wedding softly singing to herself

"On top of the roof  
The air is cold and so calm  
You say my name but I don't want to hear it now  
The city is watching me  
Cry my heart out again  
Wishing you were with me  
I can never be free

Going down I'll scream to you  
I've made it true  
And jumped  
The lights guide me down and through  
Next to you  
I've jumped  
My heads filled with memories  
Of me and you  
And I can't see the world anymore  
I've jumped

Opening my eyes  
I can see it all starting again  
Time runs slowly  
I feel like it's not my friend  
All on my own  
I wish it would just stop  
I wish it to end  
So I can start it again

Going down I'll scream to you  
I've made it true  
And jumped  
The lights guide me down and through  
Next to you  
I've jumped  
My heads filled with memories  
Of me and you  
And I can't see the world anymore  
I've jumped  
I've jumped

You try to make me hold on  
I don't know how long I can go on  
You try to make me hold on

You give me your hand  
Say give life a chance  
Don't jump

Going down I'll scream to you  
I've made it true  
And jumped  
The lights guide me down and through  
Next to you  
I've jumped  
My heads filled with memories  
Of me and you  
And I can't see the world anymore  
I've jumped  
I've jumped  
Nothing can hold me back  
I'll be with you soon"

Sighing softly she picked herself up off the floor and went to bed, dreaming of her big day


	17. Chapter 17

Tenten woke up on the day of Ino's wedding, time had flown since Hinata and Naruto's wedding. The new dress was hanging from her wardrobe next to Neji's suit, they would get up soon they told themselves but they were having fun just laying in each others arms. The new bridesmaid dress was clingy and purple, Ino loved the colour purple and so did Kankuro really he only ever wore that as his face paint. After an hour long shrieking match between the couple it was decided that Kankuro wouldn't be wearing the face paint for the wedding. Tenten smiled while Neji drew lazy circles across her stomach. It had only just turned daylight so they had a little bit of time before bridezilla came pounding on the front door. To be honest Tenten didn't know why she bothered to lock the front door, everyone just picked the lock and came in

"We really should get up" Tenten muttered stretching

"I know, but that would mean leaving you" Neji muttered back

"I think it would be safer if we got up" Tenten chuckled as they heard footsteps coming up to the front door

"Let her see us" Neji muttered again before taking her lips in a kiss

"WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM AND NOT HAVE HOT KINKY MONKEY SEX?" Ino shrieked at the couple in the bed

"The front door was locked" Tenten growled at her

"Yeah but I need you and the others so we can get ready, they I can get married and have my own hot kinky monkey sex with my Kankuro" Ino sighed gazing off into the distance

"You haven't had sex since?" Tenten asked covering Neji with the covers while Ino wasn't looking

"2 days ago" Ino cried pulling her hair while she spoke

"You haven't had sex for 2 days and you're making a fuss" Tenten raised an eyebrow

"2 days Tenten, I can't go 2 days without sex now get a room or get up" Ino shouted looking back at her

"We are in a room, we were alone until you came in" Tenten glared at her

"If I'm not having sex you aren't either" Ino snapped at her

"Fine I'll get up and not have sex if you get out and go and get the others" Tenten threw the covers back, making sure that Neji was still covered

"Will you put some clothes on?" Ino placed her hand in front of her face

"Well you burst in here before I could get dressed" Tenten muttered pulling her dressing gown around her body

"Tenten is that a hicky on your butt?" Ino asked pointing, Tenten tried to look but couldn't see it

"Most likely" Tenten shot a glare at Neji who only gave her a lazy smile

"That is gross" Ino wrinkled her nose

"Says you, you got Kankuro to kiss your ass before now, on more than one occasion" Tenten turned to look at her

"That's different" Ino snapped placing her hands on her hips "We need to go and get ready for my wedding"  
"Ino the sun's only just come up, I'm sure it can wait for a bit" Neji called as he stood up wrapping the bed sheets around his waist.

"Wait? WAIT ARE YOU JOKING ME NEJI HYUGA, THIS IS MY WEDDING AND WE ARE NOT WASTING ANY TIME NOW TENTEN GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS AND WE CAN GO" Ino shrieked and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her

Tenten looked over at Neji and smiled at him. Bridezilla had arrived.

Tenten walked into the living room to find Ino sat watching her TV, some sappy movie was on.

"You made me get up so you can watch a film on my TV?" Tenten crossed her arms, tapping her foot

"Oh, you're up come on then lets go and get me ready for my wonderful wedding then I can have hot kinky monkey sex" Ino jumped up and ran out of the house, shortly followed by Tenten. Neji watched with a small smile on his face.

Ino dragged Tenten into the room that the others were in, Sakura was cursing under her breath, Hinata was sleeping, leaning against Temari who was reading a book.

"Right, lets get started Temari you and Sakura can do my hair, Hinata and Tenten can do my make up after we've got the dress on me. Then you can get sorted" Ino placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes going around the room looking at the girls, "Well what are you waiting for? Get a move on!" Ino shouted clapping her hands Hinata woke with a jump

"What's going on?" The quiet girl asked

"Ino's given us her orders Hinata, we'd better get moving" Sakura told the young girl

"Oh okay then" Hinata pulled herself up from the couch she was sat on and looked around the room

"What am I meant to do?" She asked

"You and me are on make-up duty" Tenten told her

They got Ino dressed, her make-up the way she wanted it after she shouted at them for not getting it right first time.

Once the bitchy blushing bride was ready it was time for the bridesmaids to get ready

Tenten and Hinata were the only ones left in the room getting dressed

"Hinata are you okay, you seem distracted" Tenten asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Hinata told her

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's just that I'm late"

"You're sure" Tenten sat down

"Yes I'm sure. I think I might be"

Sakura walked into the room

"What are you two still doing in here, Bridezilla is gunna blow" Sakura told them

"Hinata might be pregnant" Tenten told her

"wow, so soon. Tell you what we'll do a test at the hospital after the wedding that is of course if bridezilla lets us go" Sakura walked over to Hinata and crouched down

"It's going to be okay Hinata, we'll be with you when you tell Neji and Naruto" Sakura took her hand

"Yeah, it's Neji you need to worry about telling" Tenten laughed, they were interrupted by Temari coming in

"You know that bridezilla is gunna blow if we don't get going soon" Temari told them "What's wrong with Hinata?" She then asked

"She might be pregnant" Sakura told her standing up

"Wow, so soon? Naruto sure works quick doesn't he" Temari grinned

"Oh leave her alone" Tenten giggled

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BRIDESMAIDS? THIS IS MY WEDDING AND I'M NOT HAVING ANYONE RUINING IT" they heard Ino shriek from the other room

"I don't think we should tell her today. The day is about her, it's better off staying that way for our safety" Sakura looked at the others the girls got up and left the room to find a red faced Ino in the other room

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, I'M GETTING MARRIED IN 2 HOURS AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU ALL GET IN THE WAY" Ino shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Sorry Ino, Hinata's feeling a bit ill. I was just helping her" Sakura stepped forward

"Oh god are you okay Hinata?" Ino asked suddenly worried "You're not going to be sick during the ceremony are you?"

"No she'll be fine don't worry Ino" Sakura placed a hand on her arm

"Oh okay then. Let's go and get me married then I can go and have wonderful hot kinky monkey sex with my Kankuro" Ino grinned before walking over to the doors

"Well what are you waiting for" she glared at them. The four girls ran after her

They left the ceremony Ino and Kankuro were now married. Everyone was now taking bets on how long it would be before they would slip off to have sex. It looked like Sasuke was going to win the bet though. They had only just finished and they were in the room where the party was going to be. Ino and Kankuro were nowhere to be found

"I told you they wouldn't last even half an hour" Sasuke chuckled pulling Sakura close to him

"Well, Ino kept going on about hot kinky monkey sex this morning to me and Neji when she came round" Tenten told them

"Wait Neji was at yours this morning? You shouldn't be seeing each other like that until your wedding" Sakura laughed

"What you mean like you and Sasuke don't see each other like that?" Tenten grinned

"We are going to marry at some point, if I want to have sex with Sasuke then I will have sex with Sasuke" Sakura leaned into her Fiancée's body

"Do we know who's getting married next?" Temari asked poking Shikamaru

"We'll go and see my lady after or maybe tomorrow, then we can start planning that one" Sakura said

They watched as a smiling Ino and Kankuro came into the room, Ino's dress was slightly ruffled and crinkled in places that it shouldn't be

"Damn it, now we owe you money" Sakura pouted

It was late at night when they all left the party, it didn't look like Ino and Kankuro were going to leave anytime soon, but it did look like as soon as they left they were going to have sex again. So 4 of the 5 couples stumbled out of the party. It was late, cold and they were drunk. Sasuke had bought a lot of drinks from the money he'd won from the bet. Which got them all very, very drunk. Which lead to all the men carrying the women home. Naruto was holding Hinata close to him and it was only the fact that Tenten's hand was down his pants that Neji didn't say anything.

The morning light streamed into the bedroom falling on the sleeping bodies of Neji and Tenten, the room was a mess around them. Things knocked off the shelves, dresser. The bed sheets were twisted around their bodies.

"Do we have to get up?" Tenten muttered

"We've not got much planned for the day so, we could just stay in bed if you want" Neji stretched before pulling Tenten close.

"I think that we should stay in bed as well" Tenten grinned

While they were laying there they heard a knock on the door

"I suppose I should get that" Tenten groaned as she got up. The little part of the sheet that clung to her body sliding off. On her way to the door she pulled on her dressing gown.

Padding downstairs clutching the robe closed Tenten opened the front door to find Sakura on the other side

"Morning, is Neji here?" Sakura smiled taking in Tenten rumpled appearance.

"Morning, yeah he is. What are you doing here?" Tenten asked

"Well we're going to see my lady to find out when the next wedding is and who it is. And the other thing" Sakura told her

"What other thing?" Tenten asked

"The thing with Hinata" Sakura whispered

"What thing with Hinata" They both heard Neji ask as he came downstairs

"Hinata's feeling a bit ill so I'm going to do some checks on her" Sakura looked at him

"Oh, let Tenten get dressed then she can go with you" Neji said while he went to the kitchen.

"Quick, I told them I'd get you then we can go so hurry up and get dressed" Sakura said pushing Tenten away from the door and back to the stairs.

Once Tenten was dressed she went back downstairs, she quickly went to the kitchen to give Neji a kiss before she left.

Once she and Sakura met up with the others they made their way to the Hokage tower and to Lady Tsunades room.

"Ah good morning ladies and what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked

"We were wondering when the next wedding is and who's getting married" Sakura asked

"Oh yes, I have a scroll with it all in somewhere" Tsunade told them shifting through the paperwork on her desk

"Ah here it is. The next wedding is in a month, it will be Sakura and Sasuke. Then we will have Temari and Shikamaru and last it will be Tenten and Neji" Tsunade told them "The wedding's will be a month apart to give you time to get them ready and all that… stuff" Tsunade put the scroll back wherever she'd found it

"Okay thank you my lady" Sakura said smiling while they left the office, they walked over to the hospital and to Sakura's office there

"Okay Hinata I need you to pee in this pot and I can run some tests for you" Sakura held out a urine sample pot out to Hinata. Once she took the pot Hinata left to go to the bathroom.

"Okay Hinata I have the results from your test." Sakura told her holding the results in her hands as she sat

"You are pregnant congratulations" Sakura smiled at the girl "Hinata?" They watched the young girl fall from her chair

"I thought that she'd got over her fainting thing" Ino sighed

"Maybe she's over fainting about Naruto" Sakura shrugged before lifting the fallen girl up and placing her on the examining bed in the corner

"What are we going to do?" Temari asked

"well they are married I think Naruto will be happy" Sakura said

"It's not Naruto I was thinking about, what's Neji going to do?" Temari replied

"She has a point I don't know what Neji will do" Tenten frowned

"Well when Hinata wakes up, she can go tell Naruto then we'll be with her when she tells Neji" Ino crossed her arms


	18. Chapter 18

Tenten and the others helped Hinata out of Sakura's office, she was still limp from fainting they would have to get her back to Naruto's apartment. Once Naruto was told they would be with her when she told Neji. It was the telling Neji that they were worried about, they didn't know what he would do.

"This is going to be good if someone sees us. Like I don't know, what about Neji" Temari huffed as they carried her

"Well we'll think about what to say if we bump into him." Tenten sighed

"Will you both be quiet and let's just get Hinata out of here" Sakura snapped at them

Once they got out of the hospital they went to Naruto's apartment. Hinata had moved in with him not long after they married. Sakura let go of one of Hinata's legs so she could knock on the door. Not long after Naruto opened it, wearing nothing but his boxers, scratching his head he looked at who was on the other side

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto cried falling to the floor in front of Hinata and grabbed her hand to hold

"She's fine Naruto, let us get her in then she can talk to you" Sakura snapped slapping his hands away before going to get Hinata's get again, Naruto pushed her away and picked up his wife before carrying her into his apartment

"Okay next time we get Naruto to come and get her." Ino frowned watching the hyperactive blonde carrying his wife

"I agree" Tenten smiled before they followed them into the apartment. They watched Naruto place her on a chair before he sat down next to her

"So what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked

"Well, I think you'd better ask her" Sakura said

"Okay then, Hinata" Naruto turned to look at her "What's wrong?" He asked

"It looks like I am pregnant Naruto kun" Hinata pushed her fingers together

"Pregnant?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Hinata muttered

"That's great" Naruto jumped up startling Hinata

"You're happy?" Hinata frowned

"Happy? I'm ecstatic" Naruto cried before doing a strange little happy dance making the other girls sweat drop

"If only it was going to be this easy when she tells Neji" Ino muttered, suddenly Naruto stopped his little happy dance and went pale

"Tell Neji?" Naruto stuttered

"Yeah, he's going to find out so she does kind of need to tell him" Sakura looked at him

"Can I hid when she tells him?" Naruto asked

"No, you are a shinobi. You should act like one"

They stayed at Naruto's until Hinata felt that she was ready to tell Neji. No one was looking forward to it. They went to Tenten's . That was where he was most likely to be. They waited while Tenten put her key in the lock and opened the door

"Neji you here?" She called out while they went in

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen" Neji shouted back before coming into the living room

"Is there something wrong?" He asked

"No nothing wrong" Ino smiled at him

"It's just that Hinata has something to tell you" Sakura said

"What is it Lady Hinata is something wrong" Neji asked a frown on his face

"No nothing's wrong I don't need to tell you really" Hinata stuttered

"Hinata you need to tell him" Tenten placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder

"Okay then. I'm pregnant Neji" Hinata muttered so it sounded like "ahinmerfder"

"Would you mind repeating that lady Hinata" Neji leaned forward

"I'm pregnant" Hinata muttered not looking at him

Everyone looked at Neji to see what he was going to do. They were not expecting Neji to faint. If you ever asked him in the future he would deny. Why would he a great shinobi faint at hearing the news that his newly wed cousin was pregnant.

They watched Neji as he lay on the couch, he still hadn't come round from his little fainting spell

"Do you think he's okay?" Tenten asked the others

"He'll be fine, just think what he'll be like this when you tell him your pregnant?" Ino snorted

"I hope not, I don't want him fainting at all the interesting stuff that will happen to us" Tenten muttered

"I never thought I'd see Neji faint, I thought if anyone other than Hinata would it would be Naruto" Sakura tapped her chin

"Do you think we should wake him?" Temari leaned forward placing her face on her hands

"No leave him to wake up on his own" Tenten waved her hand in the way of her future husband

"Well while he's out we can start planning Sakura's wedding" Ino smiled at them

When Neji came round it was later, the girls had planned as much as they wanted and were getting bored

"Finally you're awake, I was beginning to worry about you" Tenten sighed

"What happened?" Neji asked sitting up and rubbing his head

"You fainted" Ino snapped at him.

"I do not faint" Neji snapped at her

"Well you did so don't start with me" Ino snarled at him

"Okay girls I think you should all leave, I need to talk to Neji alone and you should all go back to your men and do…. Stuff" Tenten said flapping her hands at them

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then Tennie" Sakura smiled at her.

Once everyone was out of the house, Tenten rested her back on the door.

"This is going to be fun" She muttered before she pulled herself off and went back to the living room.

"So Hinata is pregnant" Neji asked when she came back in

"Yes, Neji are you okay?" Tenten asked sitting next to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Of course I'm not fine, my younger cousin is married against my wishes and now she's pregnant" Neji bite out

"Well it's only natural for someone who is married to get pregnant, Neji what do you think they were going to do? Play shogi for the rest of their lives? No their going to have sex now stop being a baby or you aren't getting any from me." Tenten snapped at him

"Fine" Neji growled under his breath

"What do you think we are going to do?" Tenten asked "Don't you think I'm going to get pregnant at some point? This is the whole reason that Lady Tsunade is marrying us off to other Shinobi" Tenten stroked his hair

"I know, I just. To me Lady Hinata is still a small child that I need to protect" Neji told her

"Even when you were trying to kill her?" Tenten looked at him

"Yes well" Neji looked away

"Come on let's go to bed, we'll think about this in the morning" Tenten stood up and Neji followed her to the bedroom.

The next morning Tenten jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to be sick.

Neji followed her rubbing her back while she was sick

"You okay?" Neji muttered placing gentle kisses on her neck

"I've just got a bug I think, I did go to the hospital before so I could have picked something up there" Tenten pushed herself up from the floor

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Neji asked a small frown on his face

"Wow the great Neji Hyuga offering to cook, I never thought I'd see the day" Tenten giggled

"I'll take that as a no" Neji sulked

"No I would love for you to cook for me" Tenten cried throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss

"What do you want?" Neji asked as they broke apart

"I'm not fussed" Tenten smiled at him before unwrapping her arms from around his neck


	19. Chapter 19

Tenten walked into the kitchen after getting dressed to find Neji stood there wearing an apron

"Having fun?" Tenten raised an eyebrow

"Yes, sit down" Neji pointed over at the table that had food on, not long after Tenten sat down Neji joined her

"So, are you going to the hospital?" Neji asked picking up his chopsticks

"Yeah, I can't be ill for Sakura's wedding can I?" Tenten muttered before shovelling rice into her mouth

"Well that is true, are you going to slow down?" Neji asked as he watched his fiancé eat like there was no tomorrow

"What? Why?" Tenten asked looking up

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I was under the assumption that people need to breathe" Neji raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Well, this tastes so good and I'm hungry so shut up" Tenten smiled at him before eating again

"I'm going to go train, when you get back from the hospital tell me what they say" Neji pushed himself up from the table

"Okay, I'll tell you" Tenten didn't look up as he left.

Tenten sat in Sakura's office waiting for her pink haired friend to come back in and tell her what was wrong.

"Okay Tennie" Sakura said looking at the sheet of results in her hands

"So, what's wrong with me?" Tenten asked

"Well, you're not pregnant but you're white blood cells are really high so you're fighting an infection. It looks like you might have the flu or a really strong cold" Sakura looked up

"But why was I sick this morning?" Tenten asked breathing out

"Well, what was the last thing you ate?" Sakura tapped her chin

"I had some rice not long before I got up this morning, I woke up in the night hungry so I ate some of the rice I had in the kitchen"  
"How old was the rice?" Sakura asked

"Um, about a day old" Tenten tapped her chin

"That's your answer then, you had food poisoning. If you leave rice out it grows a mould on it that you can't see but if you eat it then you will develop food poisoning"

"So I had food poisoning and have got the flu or a bad cold?" Tenten asked

"Yes, if you want I can proscribe you some medicine" Sakura pulled out a pad and a pen

"Yeah, I'll be going now" Tenten stood up grabbing her coat.

"We'll see you later, Ino wants to go over the finer points of the wedding with us, you'd think it was her wedding again" Sakura laughed

"Yeah, she's had hers it's yours now. Feeling nervous yet?" Tenten asked looked over from the door

"Only a little bit, I'll see you later then" Sakura waved

Tenten pushed her bedroom door shut and fell on her bed. Trust her to have the flu now, only a couple of weeks before Sakura's wedding. Hopefully she would get rid of it in time. Curling up in the covers Tenten slowly fell asleep only to be woken up a couple of hours later by Neji

"Hey, what did Sakura say?" Neji asked brushing her hair of her forehead

"That I've got the flu and I'm fighting an infection" Tenten muttered

"I thought you got that cut on your leg checked?" Neji pulled her leg out from under the covers to find the cut he was talking about. The cut was inflamed and hot while it oozed pus

"I forgot about it, it doesn't hurt" Tenten pulled her leg back

"Well, that's the infection that Sakura's on about" Neji muttered placing a kiss on her forehead

"I don't want to be ill I don't like it" Tenten pouted

"There's nothing you can do about it but stay in bed and get better" Neji pulled the covers back and lay next to her

"But I'm seeing the girls after, Ino wants to go over some of the finer points and seeing as I'm a bridesmaid then I need to be there" Tenten muttered cuddling up to him

"But you're ill" Neji said

"But I can't stay in bed, I need to be there" Tenten smacked his chest only for him to grab hold of her hand as she brought her hand to his chest again

"No hitting, if you do you know what's going to happen" Neji pressed his lips to Tenten's Tenten broke the kiss

"What are you doing?" Neji asked looking at her

"I don't want you to get sick" Tenten turned her head away

"I'm not going to get sick so you know what we could do that might make you better" Neji pressed his nose into the crook of her neck

"What part of I don't want you to get sick don't you get?" Tenten laughed

"Tenten" Neji breathed

"No, not going to happen now I'm going to have a nap, go and see the girls after and then I'll ask Sakura to fix my leg now goodnight Neji" Tenten leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips before turning over and falling asleep


	20. Chapter 20

**i did mention on my old account that i'm dyslexic so it would be really helpful to have a beta reader look over my stuff so if you want to be my beta reader then please help me!**

* * *

Tenten woke up to someone knocking on her bedroom door and Ino poking her head through

"Hey, Tennie wake up we need to talk" Ino told her a smile on her face

"Go away let me sleep" Tenten muttered pulling the covers over her head

"Tennie chan, if you don't get up then I will throw water over you and we will hold the bridesmaid meeting in your room without letting you get changed" Ino scowled

"Go away let me sleep, I'm tired please" Tenten muttered pulling the covers more tightly around herself and shoving her head under her pillow  
"Sakura, bring the water" Ino turned and shouted behind her

"Leave her be Ino" Neji muttered as he walked up to the loud blonde "Let her sleep"

"No, we need to plan Sakura's wedding and we need all the bridesmaids there and Tenten sleeping isn't helping so if she doesn't get up then I will not be happy" Ino told Neji as Sakura passed the jug of water to the blonde

"You have 3 seconds to get up" Ino warned, raising the jug so she could throw the water

"3" She counted watching the bed waiting for some movement but none came

"2" She pulled her arms back moving the jug with her

"1" Ino narrowed her eyes at the lump in the bed

"0" She threw the water over the lump in the bed that was Tenten. No sooner had the water hit the lump in the covers a blood curdling scream could be heard as the wet covers were thrown back and a furious Tenten jumped out of bed and stomped her way over to Ino only to be stopped by Neji grabbing hold of her.

"Stop it, I don't think Kankuro would want you to kill his wife" Neji muttered to her pressing her wet body to his while Ino smirked watching them

"But, my bed, you, she, why, no" Tenten muttered struggling to get the words out while Ino snorted looking at the wet girl

"Ino Sakura, go downstairs. Let me help Tenten get changed and then we'll come down" Neji said looking over the top of Tenten's head

"Fine then" Ino snorted turning around and she and Sakura went down to the living room

"You should have stopped her" Tenten hissed at him as she pulled herself away and began to get undressed, throwing the wet clothes into the basket in the corner of her room.

"Hands off" Tenten slapped Neji's hands away as she then began to hunt for something else that she could wear.

"When you get down get Sakura to look at your leg" Neji said pulling the covers off Tenten's bed for her.

Tenten glared at Ino over the table while her leg was propped up so Sakura could look at it.

"You should have told me about this when you came to the hospital" Sakura muttered as she healed the wound "How did you do it?"

"I'm not that sure really, I think it was when I was training" Tenten blushed, it had been a long time since she'd hurt herself training

"well, it's sorted now. We can talk about the wedding so Neji if you wouldn't mind" Sakura looked over at Neji who was sat in the corner

"Okay, I'll come round tomorrow" Neji said standing up

"No use coming tomorrow" Ino called out as Neji walked passed her

"Why?" Neji paused and looked at her

"We're going shopping for the dresses so you can't come to see her tomorrow" Temari explained a smile on her face as she watch the tension grow between Ino and Neji when she wouldn't tell him why he couldn't see Tenten

"You can come round at night, you know when we've been shopping" Tenten quickly said

"Okay, you're sorted for the night, now get out Neji so we can plan" Ino said standing up and began to push him to the front door while the rest of the girls giggled as they watched

Once Neji was gone Ino sat back down with a smile

"Well, what colours are you going with for the wedding?" Temari asked pulling out a book to write in.

"Um, I was thinking maybe pink?" Sakura looked at her friends

"Which type? there's hot pink, baby pink and pale pink" Ino counted on her fingers

"There's a difference between baby pink and pale pink?" Tenten asked

"Yes are you sure you're a girl?" Ino gasped

"There's like 0.000005 pigment change between pale pink and baby pink" Temari muttered to Tenten

"Baby pink maybe?" Sakura said pulling on some strands of her pink hair

"Yeah, a pale or baby pink dress so that it doesn't clash too much with your hair but" Ino paused looking around before leaning in "Hot pink underwear" She hissed casting looks around the room as if she expected Sasuke to pop up from behind the couch

"Okay… who hid Ino Medication? Somebody get the straightjacket" Sakura leaned back looking at her best friend

"What? I'm being serious" Ino sulked

"What about bridesmaid dresses?" Hinata asked, since she'd been married she'd stopped stuttering

"If my dress is pink then shouldn't the bridesmaids?"

"Yeah" The other girls agreed

"Should we have something to eat?" Tenten asked standing up

"Should we get take out?" Temari looked up, pulling take out menus from her bag

"Why do you have them in there?" Sakura asked one eyebrow raised as she looked at the pile of menus on the floor

"I'm moving out soon and I can't leave Gaara at home to cook for himself when I've gone. He's the only person I know who can burn a salad" Temari explained

"If I move in I could cook for him and Kankuro" Ino smiled

"Ino-Pig, you can't cook either, just live on take outs" Sakura laughed

"So what are we eating?" Hinata asked picking up one menu delicately

"Hey Sakura" Tenten turned to look at the bride-to-be "Can Hinata eat take outs while she's pregnant?"

"She should be okay, as long as it's properly cooked there shouldn't be any problems" Sakura replied

"Indian, Chinese, pizza?" Temari asked picking up three different menus

"Chinese" Ino shouted her hand shooting up in the air

"Pizza" Sakura smiled

"Indian" Hinata muttered looking at the floor

"I want Chinese" Tenten said picking up the phone

"I want Indian" Temari tapped her chin "Shall we get all of them. Final treat before the wedding diet starts"

"Yeah" Ino shouted

"Are you sure we don't have a straightjacket?" Sakura laughed

Once the girls had got their take outs they sat on the floor, bridal magazines spread out on the table around the food

"Do you want a clingy dress? Or a puffy one or a in the middle one?" Hinata asked as she brought a spoonful of rice to her mouth

"An in the middle one you know, clingy at the top and sort of flows out from the middle" Sakura said placing her pizza slice down on the plate

"All over pink? Or a bit of both?" Tenten asked her chopsticks resting on her bottom lip

"Bit of both I would have though" Temari put her spoon in her bowl "If you had both in your dress then it would go with your ring"

"She's right" Ino shouted her chopsticks going flying as he hand shot up in the air again

"What is she on?" Temari whispered to Tenten

"I'm not sure but I want some as well" Tenten whispered back as she watched Ino drag Sakura's hand out so that everyone could see the ring that was on her finger. There were 2 swirls of metal that went around the diamond in the middle, one was silver and the other was gold meeting in the middle at the back to make one band, kind of like Sasuke and Sakura, apart from the bits of metal couldn't annoy each other

"So pink and white?" Hinata asked before taking another bite of her food

"Would the bridesmaids dresses be one colour or a mix of white and pink like yours?" Temari asked

"The bridesmaids can't have pink and white as well as the bride" Ino jumped up and placed her hands on her hips

"I was thinking the bridesmaids would be in pink" Sakura said ignoring Ino "Pale pink but a bit darker than the pink in mine"

"No hot pink?" Ino asked her bottom lip stuck out as she sank to the floor

"No hot pink Ino" Temari placed a hand on the girls shoulder

"So we know what we're looking for tomorrow then?" Hinata asked as she put her empty bowl down

"Yeah, we know what we're looking for so it shouldn't take too long to get them" Sakura smiled

"Good then I can see Neji after seeing as you kicked him out tonight and will want to go early" Tenten smiled

"And we shouldn't make Hinata stay out too long seeing as she's pregnant" Temari smiled at the quiet girl

"Okay, bright and early tomorrow" Ino jumped back up her arm once more in the air

"Can I please get some of whatever she's on" Tenten muttered to Temari making her laugh

"Onwards until the morning" Ino shouted as she ran to the front door and pulled it open

"Just get out" Tenten shouted and watched as Ino did just that

"Go on girls, I'll tidy up you can go" Tenten laughed as she stood up, picking up plates

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked standing up

"yeah, it's okay" Tenten smiled

"Okay then" Temari said helping Hinata stand up

"I'm guessing Ino will get me in the morning" Tenten called from the kitchen as she placed the plates and bowls in the sink

"Yeah, she'll bring you to the shops" Sakura shouted

"Travel safe" Tenten smiled as she walked back into the living room watching Sakura pull open the front door for the other 2

"We will" They chorused before shutting the door behind them leaving Tenten on her own. Laughing to herself Tenten went to her room, got changed and climbed into bed.


End file.
